HUMANITE
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles a toujours fait et fera toujours tout pour protéger et aider ceux auxquels il tient. Surtout aux dépends de sa propre vie. Stiles se sacrifie pour protéger ses amis contre Kate et par la même occasion la tue sans le vouloir. Malheureusement il se fait mordre par cette dernière avant de succomber.
1. Chapter 00 The Day It All Began

Quelques informations avant de commencer:

Le rituel des griffes n'a pas eu lieu entre Derek et Talia

Erica et Boyd ne sont pas morts grâce à l'intervention soudaine de Deucalion qui les a laissés en vie.

Allison et Aiden sont toujours vivants grâce à Kira qui s'est sacrifiée pour enfermer le Nogitsune.

Jennifer Blake est morte ainsi que toute la meute de Deucalion excepté Aiden et Ethan.

Adrian Harris est mort.

Reprend quelque part après la saison 3, ne prend pas en compte la saison 4, 5 et 6.

Malia n'est jamais restée à Beacon Hills, elle est partie avec son père adoptif dans un nouvel état après avoir été aidée par Scott pour se maîtriser.

(-)

Une pensée fugace mais non des moindres pour lui, traversa son esprit. « Ralenti ». Il vivait un putain de ralenti comme dans les séries ou les films. Lui qui critiquait ce mauvais effet dramatique ridicule qui polluait de plus en plus le genre cinématographique, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il vivait en réel cet aspect ridicule.

Il avait lu quelque part, sûrement dans un des livres du Dr Deaton, que lorsque que l'on approche le seuil de la mort, on revit toute sa vie. Pas que sa vie ait été longue, loin de là, mais il avait vécu de nombreuses choses au cours des trois dernières années. Beaucoup de tragédies et de pertes selon lui. Mais aussi surtout à cause de lui. Son hyperactivité et sa curiosité malsaine pour l'étrange lui avaient valu de se retrouver au cœur d'évènements surnaturels au sein même de sa ville. Au sein même de son lycée. Au sein même de son corps.

Les loups garous. Les banshees. Les Alphas. Les émissaires. Mais surtout le Nogitsune.

Nogitsune ou renard sombre. Un esprit renard qui se nourrit de la peine et de la douleur d'autrui. Il apprécie les conflits et génère le chaos autour de lui. Et Stiles en a créé de la peine et de la douleur autour de lui. Heureusement, l'esprit est de nouveau enfermé mais un nouvel ami était mort pour le sauver. Kira. La douce et souriante Kira.

Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, d'autres monstres hantent ses rêves et sa vie. D'autres douleurs l'enferment, l'emprisonnent, l'étreignent comme un serpent autour de sa poitrine et le compriment jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Il s'est juré. Il s'est juré de tout faire pour sauver ses amis. De sacrifier jusqu'à sa propre existence si cela était nécessaire pour protéger sa famille. Il irait jusqu'en enfer pour apporter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort pour contrebalancer le mal qu'il a engendré.

Et voilà ! C'était chose faite. Il ne savait pas comment, même s'il en avait une petite idée, mais il avait sauvé ses amis. Il avait enfin réussi à préserver sa famille du mal. Il avait tué Katrine Argent. Alors lui demander comment il avait réussi à transformer de la poudre de sorbier en lien tangible autour de la gorge de la panther Wolf pour ensuite la décapiter, il ne saurait pas expliquer. Peut-être que ses pouvoirs d'étincelle étaient plus puissants qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ? Deaton n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet, il paraîtrait que cela fait des siècles que personne n'en a vu. Mais au moins il a réussi à sauver tout le monde. Sans pertes ou dégâts collatéraux. Enfin presque.

Ce qui est bien, finalement, avec les ralentis, c'est qu'on peut voir une dernière fois les visages de ceux qu'on aime. Même si dans ce hangar froid et désert de l'ancienne zone industrielle de Beacon Hills, peu de ses amis étaient sur place. Il y avait juste son père, Noah John Stilinski. Le chasseur Christopher Argent. Son best Scott McCall. Et Derek.

Une douleur fulgurante lui brûla la nuque tandis qu'il apercevait les visages de sa famille. Il pouvait y lire de la consternation. De la terreur. De l'incompréhension. Mais aussi de la colère.

Ah ! Derek Hale et sa colère légendaire. Quelle idée son cœur avait eut de battre pour ce loup garou empli de colère et de rage. Stiles avait bien compris que les sentiments négatifs de Derek étaient la seule chose qui le faisait tenir debout après toutes les pertes qu'il avait vécues et c'est bien la raison principale qui a poussé Stiles à se mettre en travers de la route de Kate quand elle s'était lancée tous crocs et griffes dehors pour attaquer l'ancien alpha.

Dans sa chute il pouvait entendre clairement les hurlements qui jaillissaient de toutes parts. Mais ce qui le frappa violemment, ce fut le hurlement bestial de Derek et Scott. Son cœur se serra au message de douleur que leur plainte animale transmettait. Les hurlements de son père étaient aussi déchirants. Il était désolé. Son père allait se retrouver tout seul. Il espérait sincèrement que Scott et Melissa ne le laissent jamais seuls. Mais au moins Stiles savait que son père était sauf et qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Enfin pour ce qui est de Kate parce que Beacon Hills est une sacrée usine à merdes monstrueuse quand même. Mais Noah sera toujours protégé, Stiles le sait.

Ce qui le rend triste, c'est de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à ses amis. Lydia. Allison. Erica. Isaac. Boyd. Danny. Et même Peter, Jackson, Aiden et Ethan. Il n'aura pas la chance de vivre une grande histoire d'amour. De faire et finir la fac. D'entrer dans la police ou le FBI. D'avoir la chance de se marier. D'avoir des enfants. Mais il se rassure en pensant qu'il allait enfin revoir Claudia, sa douce maman.

_ Sérieusement ?

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans une pièce blanche. Il observa attentivement et se rendit compte qu'il n'était nulle part. Un espace blanc, vide. Aucune fenêtre apparente, ni porte. Rien.

_ Stiles Stilinski ! Susurra une voix connue qui lui donna des frissons d'horreur. Je croyais pourtant que tu souhaitais vivre ? C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as empêché de tuer tes amis ?

Stiles se tourna une nouvelle fois sur lui-même et tomba sur le regard chaotiquement rieur de son plus grand ennemi.

_ On ne dit pas bonjour ! Salua l'être démoniaque qui donna de nouveaux frissons d'horreur.

_ Void !

_ En chair et en os ! Enfin si je puis dire ! Répliqua l'esprit en s'abaissant comme pour une révérence.

_ Que veux-tu ? Où suis-je …

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions d'habitude mais vu que tu es pressé, je vais simplement te dire que je suis ton fantôme de Noël ! Rit le Renard à gorge déployée devant le visage horrifié de Stiles. Et on va s'amuser comme des petits fous !


	2. Chapter 01 Scott McCall

__ Tu m'as pris pour Scrooge ? Cracha Stiles sur la défensive._

_Le Nogitsune avait été vaincu. Enfermé pour l'éternité. Comment pouvait-il être en face de lui avec cet insupportable sourire moqueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Stiles regarda ses mains et son cœur se serra brutalement en s'apercevant qu'il avait le nombre exact de doigts. Pas de rêves, pas de cauchemars. Enfin un cauchemar éveillé et terrifiant. Si lui pouvait être encore en vie, quels monstres que la meute et lui avaient __vaincus__, pouvaient revenir à la vie._

__ Je ne suis ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, je suis un résidu de conscience. Répliqua aussitôt le renard._

_Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes. Se jaugeant mutuellement mais __c'était__ surtout pour Stiles le moyen d'être __rassuré__ de la cohérence de sa phrase._

__ Un résidu ? Demanda perplexe l'humain quelque peu effrayé._

__ Oui, avant le grand final ! Commença le renard en gesticulant théâtralement._

__ J'ai laissé un peu de mes pouvoirs et de ma conscience en toi pour vérifier quelque chose, donc il est normal qu'au seuil de ta mort, je t'apparaisse comme un esprit fantomatique pour revenir sur ta vie et tes choix, que je trouve pathétique à mon sens…_

__ Je ne suis pas pathétique ! S'énerva Stiles en gardant une certaine distance avec lui-même car il avait bien noté que son Evil twin avait laissé des pouvoirs en lui._

__ Tu parles à voix haute et c'est pathétique ! Sourit l'esprit renard en se dandinant comme un enfant près à faire une bêtise. Et je te signale que c'est grâce aux pouvoirs que j'ai laissé que tu as vaincu la psychopathe Argent !_

_Stiles recula __effrayé__. Alors il avait bien vécu ce passage. Il était bien dans un hangar avec son père, Mr Argent, Scott et Derek. Il avait bien combattu et vaincu Kate. Il avait utilisé des pouvoirs qui ne lui __appartenaient__ pas. Et tout ça pour se faire mordre par la panther wolf._

__ Tu es dans un coma que j'ai créé ! Expliqua Void en prenant un air sérieux. Le renard le fixait étrangement comme s'il recherchait quelque chose._

_Son regard pénétrant mettait mal à l'aise l'humain qui percuta sur le mot « Coma »._

__ Attend, tu m'as quoi ?_

__ Pas le temps ! S'écria l'esprit surexcité qui regardait frénétiquement autour de lui._

__ Commençons par le début si tu veux bien ! Scott McCall !_

_ (-)_

_ Comment va-t-il ?

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie que Stiles s'était écroulé devant ses yeux alors qu'il avait tranché la tête de Kate Argent avec de la poudre de sorbier. Scott se demandait comment son meilleur ami avait bien pu faire même s'il en avait une petite idée. Il avait bien aperçu les yeux noirs et sombres comme pendant la période de possession par le Nogitsune mais n'en avait pas encore parlé car l'ambiance et le moment n'était pas propice à ce genre de questionnements.

Allongé sur la table d'auscultation du Dr Deaton, le jeune homme semblait dormir du sommeil des justes. Un petit roupillon et hop la vie continue. Sauf que Stiles ne roupillait pas. Non, il était dans un coma. Mais étrangement, la morsure de Kate ne semblait, ni le blesser, ni s'infecter, ni même avoir un effet de propagation. Tout semblait en stase. Comme si le coma avait un effet d'inertie sur sa personne.

_ Son état est le même que depuis une demi-heure quand vous me l'avez amené Scott ! Répondit fatigué Allan et fouillant dans ses livres sur son bureau.

Le véritable alpha ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois qu'il était aussi démuni face à une situation. Pourtant il en avait vécu des histoires extraordinaires avec Stiles. Même avant toutes cette Fucking Shit histoire de surnaturel.

Voir le shérif aussi abattu, installé à côté de la table, tenant la main de son fils et ne le quittant pas des yeux comme si Stiles allait se lever en criant « Surprise, c'était une blague » minait encore plus le loup. Le shérif était comme un véritable père pour lui et le voir dans cet état d'abattement lui broyait le cœur. Surtout qu'il avait promis. Et il tiendrait sa promesse coûte que coûte.

Une odeur le frappa de plein fouet. Assis dans l'autre pièce, Derek ne disait mot. Mais l'odeur de ses sentiments le fouettait comme des vagues. Colère. Peur. Abandon. Culpabilité. Scott avait bien vu le jeu des deux hommes. Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale.

C'était comme une évidence. Leurs disputes, leurs chamailleries, les sarcasmes de Stiles contre les grognements de Derek. Le Ying et le yang. La chaleur solaire de Stiles et le mystère lunaire de Derek. Dès leur première rencontre, Scott avait senti comme de l'électricité dans l'air et la suite l'avait conforté dans l'idée que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais la vie avait placé Allison dans son cœur et Scott s'était concentré sur elle.

Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient tous focalisés sur la personne qui était le centre de leur vie. Derek lui avait dit un jour que dans une meute, il y avait les alphas, les betas, les omégas mais surtout il y avait un pivot. La personne sans qui la meute dysfonctionnait. Comme un rouage nécessaire dans le mécanisme d'une horloge, si ce petit outil n'était pas présent, rien ne fonctionnerait et Stiles était ce petit outil qui faisait en sorte que la meute restait unie et soudée. Scott savait qu'il n'était pas fute fute, surtout quand Allison était dans les parages, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a toujours su, c'est que Stiles était l'être le plus important de sa vie. Mais pas que !

_ (-)_

__ Mais ?_

__ Quoi ?_

__ On est …_

__ Oui c'est exact !_

__ Mais…_

__ Tais-toi et regarde !_

_Stiles se __demandait__ s'il était tombé dans une autre dimension ou s'il avait __la__ pouvoir de remonter le temps. Parce que se retrouver nez à nez avec lui-même __à__ peine âgé de 6 ans, n'était pas une chose anodine. Et si s'était un de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il pourrait changer bien des choses. __Quoique__ !_

__ Rêve pas Stilinski, tu n'as pas et n'aura jamais ce genre de pouvoir car seuls des démons très âgés ont ce genre de dons et aucuns de les utilisent ! Répliqua Void et s'accroupissant face au jeune Stilinski._

_Passant sa main devant lui, Void traversa l'enfant comme une image fantomatique de particules. Stiles le vit sourire et s'étonna. Void avait un sourire effacé presque naturel, comme le sien. Il n'avait rien d'effrayant, il était presque « humain »._

_Stiles reporta son attention__ à lui__-même quand il reconnut __ce__ pan de son histoire avec Scott. Il se rappelle que cette semaine-là, il avait perdu un ami et avait __failli__ en prendre un autre. Le troisième __larron__ de son trio d'enfance partait avec ses parents dans __une__ ville plus au nord parce que son papa avait trouvé un poste plus gratifiant que celui qu'il avait jusqu'à présent._

_Il se souvient avoir __fait__ une promesse à ses deux amis mais que l'un, au jour d'aujourd'hui, n'avait pas tenu sa parole et avait disparu des radars. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pourrait faire des recherches grâce aux réseaux sociaux et à internet. Il pourrait trouver ce petit enfoiré de Théophile Raeken et lui faire manger ses lunettes __rondes__ pour avoir oublié leur amitié._

_Mais cette semaine-là, c'est celle __où__ Scott était tombé dans les escaliers de sa maison et s'était ouvert le crâne. Plus de peur que de mal, mais Stiles se demandait si son ami n'avait pas perdu ses neurones ce jour-là. Plus sérieusement, Stiles avait pleuré pendant de longues heures avant que Claudia ne réussisse à le calmer._

_Il se souvient avoir été infernal pendant le trajet sur la route pour aller à l'hôpital et quand enfin il était arrivé devant, le jeune garçon avait mis une demi-heure avant de pouvoir __entrer__ dans l'établissement. Il était resté tétanisé 25 minutes devant la porte. Il avait si peur. Si peur de perdre le seul ami qui lui __restait__. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ce sentiment à l'époque. Ni aujourd'hui encore. Mais présentement il était plus grand et s'était sacrifié pour ses amis._

__ Pourquoi me montre tu tout ça ? Demanda soudainement Stiles qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Void l'avait __emmené__ ici._

__ Ce qui est important ce n'est pas ce que tu vois, mais ce que tu ne vois pas ! Répondit énigmatiquement l'esprit renard_

__ D'habitude tu fais des charades ou des …_

_Stiles s'immobilisa net. Son regard se porta sur le côté droit de l'hôpital et tomba sur une scène des plus improbables. Noah Stilinski tenant par l'épaule Raphael McCall qui avait plus l'air mal en point. Enfin « mal en point », l'humain pouvait ajouter ivre mort __à__ la limite du coma éthylique._

_Et juste derrière eux se __trouvaient__ des personnes __qu'il__ n'aurait jamais cru voire à cet époque et surtout dans un contexte qui ne porte pas du tout à confusion. Stiles était curieux. Et quand Stiles est curieux, il ne fait qu'une seul chose. Il enquête._

_Marchant rapidement pour ne pas perdre de vue les deux pré-adultes qui filaient à l'anglaise en regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux pour être sûr de ne pas être __suivis__._

_Il les __perdit__ de vue quelques secondes mais retrouva leur trace quand un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter._

__ Bordel de … Stiles __posa__ ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas se faire surprendre._

__ Tu sais qu'ils ne t'entendent pas ? Ricana Void et apparaissant à ses __côtés__ comme un fantôme mal avisé._

__ C'est pas un de mes souvenirs, comment je peux voir… Beurk quoi ! Stiles fit semblant d'avoir un haut le cœur devant ce spectacle étrangement excitant et horrifiant._

_Jamais Stiles n'avait vu ce genre de sourire sur le visage de Peter Hale. Parce que __c'était__ bien l'affreux tonton zombie qui était en train de sourire et d'embrasser à pleine bouche un Christopher Argent presque adulte derrière un hôpital. Qu'ils s'embrassent ne __choquait__ pas Stiles. Non il pensait que cela était dans le sens du monde que les deux futurs hommes qui allaient se détester, enfin s'ils se détestaient vraiment, __s'embrassent__ à pleine bouche comme deux poulpes jumeaux. Mais voir les deux hommes sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et glousser comme des dindes échappant à un repas de Thanksgiving grâce à des végans, lui donnait la chair de poules._

__ Alors Mr Argent et Peter étaient amoureux ? Constata Stiles plus pour lui-même que pour confirmer ses pensées._

_Avant __qu'il__ ne __dise__ autre chose sur les relations chasseur/loup garou très __rapprochées__, le décor changea comme dans un film de seconde zone quand les rêves des acteurs changeaient de scène. Une espèce de nuage l'entoura et il se retrouva dans la __fôret__ de Beacon Hills mais la scène qui se déroulait n'était pas vieille car il pouvait apercevoir __Allison__ avec Lydia __à__ quelques mètres de lui. Mais ce qui atterra Stiles était la conversation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux de spectateur. Scott, le visage baissé au sol semblait désolé mais triste face à un Christopher Argent au visage fermé._

__ Alors Scott ? Demanda Christopher qui attendait apparemment une réponse._

__ Stiles sans hésiter, désolé Mr Argent !_

__ C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Répondit le chasseur dont le regard se porta sur sa fille._

__ C'est mon frère de cœur, __Allison__ est la femme que j'aime mais Stiles est mon âme sœur, il m'aide et me supporte depuis des années, il a toujours été là et sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Continua le loup et jetant un œil __à__ Lydia et __Allison__ qui se tournèrent vers eux._

_Le sourire timide __d'Allison__ fit palpiter le cœur du loup mais il été sûr de sa réponse._

__ Je m'en doutais mais je voulais en être sur…_

__ Mais je __protégerai__ toujours __Allison__…_

__ Pourtant c'est Stiles que tu sauverais s'il l'un des deux étaient en danger, je comprends ton état d'esprit mais c'est de mon unique enfant dont il s'agit et malgré mon attachement pour cet énergumène qu'est Stiles Stilinski, je serais toujours du côté de ma fille !_

__ Je saisis, j'aime __Allison__ et elle ferait la même chose pour lui mais Stiles est la seule personne qui ne m'__a pas tr__ahi, ou qui se soit éloigné de moi, ni même qui a essayé de me tuer…_

__ Gerard était en faute mais comprend qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère et qu'elle n'avait pas les idées claires __à__ ce moment !_

__ Je sais et même Stiles a pris sa défense contre Erica et Isaac…_

__ C'est un sacré phénomène qui a un grand cœur ! Soupira Chris._

__ Un peu trop gros à mon __goût__ malgré son scepticisme, j'espère que rien ne lui arrivera à l'avenir !_

_Stiles sentit ses larmes se mettre à couler en écoutant la discussion qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette discussion. Scott __connaissait__ ses sentiments envers lui et savait que quoi qu'il se passe, Stiles tenterait tout pour le sauver en partie parce qu'il se sentait aujourd'hui responsable de toutes les conneries surnaturelles qui se __déroulaient__ à Beacon Hills._

_Et surtout parce que si Scott était devenu ce qu'il était, __c'était__ entièrement de sa faute. Il fallait avouer que Scott s'en sortait pas trop mal malgré quelques petites erreurs mais Stiles n'en démordrait jamais, tout cela était de sa faute et seulement de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû pousser Scott à sortir ce soir-là pour aller chasser les cadavres en pleine __fôret__ et en pleine nuit._

__ On te fait des éloges et toi tu __t'apitoies__ sur ton pauvre sort ? Questionna Void alors qu'il __tournait__ autour de Scott comme une charogne __affamée__ devant un carcasse prête à être __dévorée__._

__ Il est le premier ami qui m'a accepté avec mes défauts et j'ai toujours pensé __qu'Allison__ était celle __qu'il__ sauverait si l'un de nous était en danger…_

__ Tout ça parce qu'il était toujours fourré avec elle ou en elle comme tu veux !_

__ Il est amoureux, qui souhaiterait passer son temps avec moi alors qu'il a une ou un amoureux ? Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec __Allison__, c'est pas comme si on passait notre temps ensemble…_

__ Allison __Argent ! Susurra Void en s'approchant de la jeune femme._

__ Cette jeune fille dont tu n'as __aucun __souvenir __!_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est une camarade de classe…_

__ Non pas cette __Allison__ Argent ! Coupa Void avec mystère. Je te parle d'« Ali »._

_ (-)_

_ Vous devriez rentrer dormir un peu !

Le regard perdu de Noah bouleversa Scott qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme de loi. Il était abattu, comme un homme qui perdait encore une personne de sa famille. Comme un père qui perdait son unique enfant après avoir perdu la femme de sa vie.

_ Je ne peux pas …

_ Scott a raison shérif ! Coupa Christopher en entrant dans la salle. Je vais vous raccompagner et je viendrai vous chercher demain matin.

_ Mais …

_ Il ne sera pas seul ! Jura Scott en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je vais rester pour prendre un peu de sa douleur le temps que les autres arrivent.

Son état ne bouge pas d'un iota et si cela devait arriver j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher immédiatement ! Promis Allan en levant le père de famille qui semblait s'effondrer de seconde en seconde.

Scott observa son père de substitution avancer vers la porte aidé de Chris alors que l'homme de loi jetait des regards sur son fils toujours immobile, allongé sur la table.

Quand la porte se referma sur les deux adultes, Scott s'éloigna un peu. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Pas même prendre la douleur de Stiles, car le jeune homme ne souffrait pas, il était juste inerte et ressemblait à tout ce que Stiles détestait. Une princesse Disney de l'ancienne génération comme la belle aux bois dormant attendant que son prince le délivre du maléfice que la méchante reine lui avait infligé.

Mais si c'était aussi simple que ça, cela ferait longtemps que Scott aurait poussé Derek à l'embrasser et tout le monde vivrait heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants.

Un mouvement dans la pénombre de la pièce que Scott venait d'éteindre le surpris. Derek venait enfin d'entrer dans la pièce. Le corps tendu et le regard vide, le véritable alpha observa l'ancien alpha soulevait délicatement la tête de Stiles pour y déposer son fameux blouson en cuir en guise d'oreiller. Il comprit. Mélissa lui avait expliqué que certaines personnes dans le coma étaient sensibles aux sons et aux odeurs. Qui de mieux placé que Derek pouvait l'aider. L'odeur du loup mâle alpha dans toute sa pleureur. Enfin pas aujourd'hui.

Sans faire plus de bruit et laissant Derek chuchoter des mots à l'oreille de l'humain, Scott sortit par la porte arrière. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Son cœur se serra violemment. Son estomac se contracta. Tout son corps réagissait enfin à sa propre douleur.

Il avait réussi à maîtriser ses émotions durant le temps ou Noah était présent pour être digne de la force et de l'amour qu'il lui avait donné. Mais à cet instant présent, Scott voulait s'enterrer vivant et cacher sa douleur et sa peine. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de perdre l'un de ses repères les plus solides qu'il avait construit depuis des années.

Depuis son enfance. Stiles avait été là à la maternelle quand des grands venait l'embêter. Stiles était là quand son père était parti. Stiles était toujours là. Tout le temps. C'était son roc, son double, une partie importante de son existence.

Il se détendit en sentant une main se glisser dans ses cheveux et les caresser doucement. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui s'installait à ses côtés au sol pour le prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte légèrement réconfortante. Cette douce odeur de rose tacheé par des désinfectants industriels n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

_ Tu as le droit de pleurer mon garçon ! Susurra la femme à ses côtés.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Dans les bras de Melissa qui le berçait en lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants.


	3. Chapter 02 Alison Argent

Il faisait sombre et malgré ses dons pour y percevoir dans le noir, la jeune femme était encore aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle connaissait à présent la clinique du Dr Deaton presque par cœur à force d'y venir. Mais son cerveau n'était pas assez alerte pour se repérer et buta à de nombreuses reprises sur des chaises ou des objets qui habillaient ce cabinet vétérinaire.

Elle venait de raccompagner Lydia chez elle après l'avoir calmé. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie était entre de bonnes mains avec Jackson et Ethan. Personnellement elle trouvait étrange leur cohabitation mais Aiden était parti avec Erica, Boyd et Isaac pour vérifier si d'autres créatures de sa tante traîner dans les environs. Malgré leur état à tous, ils voulaient quand même être sûr que rien ne les dérangerait pendant la nuit.

Alison leva les yeux vers l'horloge lumineuse et se demandait si le temps ne s'était pas suspendu. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait cinq minutes que son père l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Pourtant cela faisait bien trois heures maintenant et le temps semblait figé.

Une main posée sur la poignée de la dernière porte, la chasseuse hésita. Elle avait tant perdu. Sa grand-mère Marie. Sa mère Victoria. Son grand père Gerard. Sa tante Katrine. Et aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas si Stiles allait survivre. Son père lui avait expliqué que la morsure ne progressait pas et semblait inerte. Aucune progression. Jamais, et pourtant elle avait fait des recherches pour le cas où elle subisse une morsure, jamais elle n'avait trouvé une information sur une personne qui serait immunisée contre.

Lydia était une exception car pour la jeune blonde vénitienne comme aimait bien le rappeler Stiles, la morsure avait révélé sa véritable nature. Une banshee. Mais Stiles était un humain normal. Quoiqu'avec son léger don d'étincelle, tout pouvait arriver. C'était pour Stiles comme une évidence.

Ouvrant la porte, elle s'immobilisa net. La pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière du quart de lune dans le ciel, lui offrait un triste spectacle mais aussi la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Derek Hale caressait doucement les cheveux de Stiles. Son regard presque vide ne lâchait pas le visage serein de Stiles.

S'avançant prudemment, elle observa la scène avec discrétion pour ne pas brusquer Derek qui semblait ne pas avoir détecté sa présence. Quand elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, le loup se tendit, retira sa main des cheveux du dormeur et se leva.

_ J'ai fait pas mal de recherches avec Stiles et Lydia ! Commença Alison qui posa un doux regard empreint de tristesse sur Stiles. Et il existe un terme qui définit deux êtres destinés à se …

_ Compagnons ! Coupa Derek qui se tendit de nouveau au son de sa voix.

_ C'est extrêmement rare, ils en existent très peu ou alors ils ne se rencontrent jamais. Alison contourna la table, prit une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de son ami endormi. Scott et moi ne sommes pas compagnons même si on s'aime, pareil pour les autres.

Alison laissa à Derek le soin de commenter. Ou pas, mais son visage levé vers la fenêtre montrait sa peine et une certaine résolution qui ne plaisait pas à la jeune femme.

_ Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé celui qui te complète Derek…

_ Tu appelles ça de la chance toi ! Grogna doucement mais furieusement Derek à son encontre.

La jeune femme se releva brusquement faisant grincer la chaise et plongea son regard droit dans le sien sans faillir.

_ Une chance incroyable de construire quelque chose après les pertes que tu as subi, une chance d'être heureux…

_ A qui la faute ? Haussa-t-il le ton en faisant bleuir ses yeux.

Alison baissa la tête honteuse. Sa famille avait fait beaucoup de dégâts dans la ville et dans la vie des gens. Mais elle faisait en sorte de réparer les erreurs que la famille Argent avait commises. Elle aidait les plus faibles et ceux qui ne pouvaient se protéger. C'était son nouveau credo.

_ J'essaye de changer les choses Derek…

_ Je le sais ! Répondit le loup en s'éloignant vers la porte qu'elle venait de franchir.

_ Mais Stiles est amoureux de toi et connaît la signification du terme « compagnon » et surtout « imprégnation ».

Elle le vit s'immobiliser net devant la porte. Son corps tressauta comme s'il était frappé par la foudre.

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ailles si mal ? Vous êtes déjà connecté et ton loup souffre, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose quand il se réveillera…

_ S'il se réveille !

Sans un mot de plus, Derek sortit de la pièce et la laissa veiller sur Stiles. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait fait, pousserait Derek à prendre les choses en main. Elle l'espérait, car il ne lui restait plus que ça. L'espoir.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

__ Ce n'est pas mon souvenir ça !_

__ Que tu croies ! Répondit Void en s'avançant dans le couloir de l'hôpital psychiatrique Echein House._

_ Non Stiles s'en souviendrait s'il était déjà venu avant son internement pour échapper à sa folie « Nogitsune ». Non et non. Il n'était jamais venu ici avant. Et pourtant. Il le vit. Le petit bonhomme de 7 ans qu'il était, là, assis sur un banc, le visage baissé vers le sol avec ses pieds trop __petits__ qui se balançaient dans un automatisme qui lui était propre. Oui, __c'était__ bien lui mais alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Et que faisait-il ici ? Tout seul !_

_ C'est alors qu'apparut dans __son__ champs de vision, une petite fille aux longs cheveux __bruns__ et à la bouille __étonnée__._

__ Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'enfant qui s'installa à ses __côtés__ sous le regard vide de Stiles._

_ La petite fille ne semblait pas s'offusquer du silence de son voisin mais continua à poser sa question._

__ Je m'appelle Stiles ! Répondit l'enfant._

__ C'est drôle comme nom ! Sourit la petite fille._

__ Ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom car le mien est trop bizarre et difficile __à__prononcer__ pour les autres et il n'y a que ma maman et mon papa qui savent bien le dire, alors …_

__ Moi je m'appelle Ali ! Coupa la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Continua-t-elle._

__ Ma maman dort ici en ce moment et papa ne voulait pas que je vienne la voir alors je suis __parti__ de la maison et je suis venu la voir parce qu'elle me manque … Et toi ?_

__ Ma mamie est malade alors papy et papi l'ont __emmenée__ ici pour la soigner ! Répondit l'enfant dont le sourire disparut._

_ Les deux enfants restèrent en silence quelques instants avant que Ali ne reprenne ses questions._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta maman ?_

__ Elle a mal à la tête et __dit__ des choses étranges et parfois elle s'énerve toute __seule__…_

__ Pas cool ! La jeune fille se rapprocha de Stiles et colla sa petite jambe contre la sienne en déposant sa main dessus. Moi ma mamie a été __mordue__ par un chien méchant et papi a __voulu__ la faire soigner, elle est dans une chambre au sous-sol. Continua Ali en fixant le mur en face d'elle alors que Stiles levait les yeux vers elle avec un regard chagriné._

__ ALISON ? __Résonna__ une voix masculine dans le couloir._

_ La petite fille sursauta et se dépêcha de se lever. Elle se tourna vers Stiles et lui fit un bisou sur la joue._

__ Il ne faut pas être triste sinon nos mamans et nos mamies vont être triste aussi, il faut garder le sourire quoi qu'il arrive, c'est mon papa qui me __l'a__ dit, alors je souris. La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit un beau sourire rayonnant._

_ Stiles se força légèrement mais face __à__ la __bonhomie__ de la jeune fille, il sourit_

__ Voilà c'est mieux ! Au revoir Stiles à bientôt __peut-être __! Cria-t-elle en partant vers la voix qui l'appelait._

_ Stiles ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce passage. Comment avait-il pu oublier Alison Argen__t ? P__arce qu'il s'agissait bien d'Alison, il avait reconnu la jeune fille mais surtout la voix de Mr Argent. Alors sa grand-mère avait été __mordue__ et la famille Argent avait dû l'enfermer __à__ Echein House. __Sûrement__ pour qu'elle puisse mourir en paix. Mais comment avait-il __fait__ pour oublier Ça !_

__ Tu te souviens de ta chute deux jours plus tard, quand tu as voulu chercher le cerf-volant de Scott dans l'arbre du jardin ? Demanda Void qui s'était posté à ses __côtés__._

__ Je me souviens être aller à l'hôpital mais pas de ce moment !_

__ Allez viens, je n'aime pas cet endroit ! Souffla Void en se retournant._

_ Stiles crut percevoir un voile se __former__ dans le regard sombre de son nouvel acolyte fantomatique. Il se demandait au fur et __à__ mesure que tout cela se déroulait, si __c'était__ bien Void qu'il avait en face de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'être diabolique qui avait __fait__ de sa vie un enfer pendant des semaines et des mois._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Ses yeux commencèrent à brûler. Elle était fatiguée mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Elle avait peur qu'a son réveil, Stiles ait passé l'arme à gauche. Elle ne devait pas dormir, elle lui devait bien. Sans lui, elle serait morte.

Les Onis, une vraie saloperie à combattre mais grâce à l'intervention de Kira et à la dépossession de Stiles, Alison avait eut un laps de temps considérable pour échapper au sabre du démon et trouver leur point faible. L'argent comme son nom. Elle n'avait rien contre Kira, elle l'avait trouvé gentille et adorable, mais plutôt elle que Stiles. Il était un peu l'astre autour duquel toute la meute tournait. Il était le centre de leur meute étrange.

_ Tu es encore là ma puce ?

Alison sursauta légèrement en entendant son père entrer dans la pièce.

_ Je n'arrive pas à partir, j'ai peur qu'il y passe si je ne suis pas là !

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute…

_ Je connaissais Stiles avant de le rencontrer au lycée avec Scott !

_ Comment ça ? Demanda étonné le chasseur.

_ Quand Marie a été internée à Echein House après la morsure d'un bêta ! Lâcha la chasseuse alors que Christopher se renfrogna à ce souvenir.

Perdre Marie avait été le début de la fin pour la famille. La mère de famille était un amour et prônait la paix entre les espèces. Malgré cela, il avait fallu qu'un abruti de loup l'attaque et tout était parti en vrille. Son père Gerard était devenu assoiffé de vengeance et Katrine s'était vengée sur la famille Hale alors qu'elle était pacifique. Cette année avait été une véritable hécatombe et ils avaient dû s'exiler en France. De plus il avait coupé les ponts définitivement avec Peter.

_ Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, Stiles s'était enfui de chez lui et il était venu retrouver sa mère qui avait été internée au début de sa maladie. Alison se surprit en caressant le front de celui qu'elle considérait comme son premier ami à Beacon Hills.

_ Après nous sommes partis d'ici pour y revenir mais Stiles m'avait oublié ! La jeune femme refoula ses larmes et se leva pour observer la lune qui serait dans quelques jours complète.

_ Je ne savais pas ! Répondit seulement Chris qui l'observait attentivement.

Il y avait tellement de chose que Chris ne savait pas. Tellement de secrets qui avait détruit sa famille. Il s'était promis à la mort de sa femme que plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de ses liens avec sa fille. Plus de mensonges. Plus de secrets. Rien. Il devait être honnête, entièrement honnête.

_ Je …

_ Je vais m'allonger un moment, tu veux bien rester pour le veiller ? Demanda Alison qui savait ce que son père voulait lui dire mais auquel elle n'était pas encore prête.

Sa mère lui manquait malgré les erreurs qu'elle avait faites et savoir que son père voyait quelqu'un et surtout savoir qui était cette personne, la mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Chris en comprenant qu'Alison avait encore besoin de temps. Lui aussi avait besoin de temps pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

_ Merci !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

__ Je n'ai jamais espionné une scène aussi triste de toute ma vie ! Souffla Lydia de dépit en regardant Stiles au loin tenter une approche __avortée__ par un Derek inconscient de la situation._

__ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! Lâcha Alison. Pourtant c'est évident comme une flèche au milieu d'un cible qu'ils se plaisent et que Stiles ten__te d'ét__ablir un contact !_

_ Lydia s'écarta de la porte principale du lycée et râla prodigieusement. La scène pathétique du Derek avec lunette de soleil et Camaro venant prendre Erica __à__ la sortie du lycée était consternante même pour le foutu Alpha de pacotille. Alison la suivit de près et chercha un moyen de trouver une solution __à__ cette histoire qui prenait une tournure ridicule mais aussi déplaisante pour son ami. Il était évident qu'ils se plaisaient mais Derek avait le melon qui grossissait __à__ vue d'œil depuis son nouveau statut d'Alpha._

_ Certes il avait engendré de nouveaux Bêtas mais il n'était pas obligé de faire souffrir Stiles avec Erica. Elle se demandait si les deux avaient une relation. Non s'était tout __bonnement__ impossible car Erica était mineure et que … Non même si elle était une fille n'était pas un problème, Derek avait eut une relation avec une certaine Paige Krasikeva bien des années auparavant. Elle devait compter aussi sa tante dans le lot même si pour elle __c'était__ plus une stratégie de chasse._

__ On doit faire quelque chose sinon Stiles va finir en dépression…_

__ Stiles n'a même pas remarqué qu'il était sous le charme de Derek, il fait ça d'instinct, c'est l'attraction des compagnons…_

__ Alison chérie, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'aider, il n'a déjà même pas remarqué qu'il ne fait plus rien pour me plaire, alors __t'imagines__ si on fonce et qu'on lui dit qu'il craque pour Derek ?_

__ Tu as raison !_

__ Je sais, j'ai toujours raison ! S'écria la jeune femme sur d'elle._

_ Alison sourit et poussa légèrement Lydia __à__ coup d'épaule. La blonde lui sourit et partit en direction des casiers pour prendre son livre du prochain cours._

__ Ça te dit ce week-end on se fait un marathon films et on invite Stiles, on pourrait discrètement passer des films gays et faire de fausses recherches sur les compagnons et l'imprégnation ? Proposa Lydia dont les yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation et de machination._

__ Tu sais que tu es diabolique ? Rit Alison face à son amie, qui elle en était __sûre__, __préparait__ déjà les films appropriés pour arriver à faire des recherches._

__ Je sais et c'est pourquoi je suis la meilleure dans tous les domaines ! Lydia bomba la poitrine et attrapa la main de son amie._

_ D'un pas __conquérant__, Lydia tira Alison __à__ sa suite vers les prochains cours. Elle espérait que la suite serait en leur faveur._

__ Elles savaient ?_

__ Tout le monde savait avant toi, pourquoi crois-tu que Scott t'ait laissé avec Derek pendant l'attaque de Kate __à__ coup de pistolet magique…_

__ Pour aller batifoler avec Alison ! Claqua amèrement Stiles en observant la jeune femme._

__ En partie. Sourit le renard. Mais pas que !_

__ Il y a une raison que je connais pas __peut-être__ ? Railla Stiles en grinçant des dents en pensant que son meilleur ami était au courant de ses sentiments bien avant lui et ne lui en aurait pas parlé._

__ Scott __est__ plus futé que tu ne le penses mon petit Stiles…_

__ Il ne doit pas être au courant, il ne peut pas…_

__ Il ne t'abandonnera jamais ! Coupa Void. Ni lui, ni Isaac !_

__ Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec toute cette histoire ?_

__ Ils ont tous à voir avec toi ! Répondit le renard en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée._


	4. Chapter 03 Isaac Lahey

Chapitre 03 :  
Isaac Lahey

C'était devenu un jeu pour Erica et lui. Ils avaient donné à Stiles le surnom de « Maman louve » ou « Ma » pour ne pas se faire griller par l'intéressé. Même certains avaient repris ce surnom car ils trouvaient qu'il était comme une mère louve à tendance juive. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour le moindre bobo, se renseigner sur leur régime alimentaire et même parfois leur faire à manger. Enfin surtout à lui. Et Isaac en profitait au maximum. Pas par intérêt mais parce que Stiles lui rappelait un peu sa propre mère Carolina.

Il n'a que très peu de souvenirs de son visage mais il se rappelle la présence rassurante de cette femme. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nature, le laissant seul avec un père alcoolique et abusif qui traînait le souvenir d'un défunt dans lequel Mr Lahey souhaitait que son fils cadet trace le même chemin.

Aujourd'hui Carolina n'était qu'un souvenir fugace. Mr Lahey un terreur nocturne sans fin. Et son frère Camden, une image héroïque dont il ne voulait du chemin. Oui, aujourd'hui Isaac n'a plus que sa meute. Ses amis. Et surtout il a « Ma ». Enfin presque.

Accroupi à quelques mètres de la fenêtre qui donne sur la salle où repose Stiles, Isaac ne se sent pas le courage d'affronter encore une perte. Il a failli perdre Erica et Boyd. Il a failli perdre Derek. Et maintenant c'est Stiles. Il ne sait pas s'il doit pleurer ou tout détruire sur son passage. Il allait être orphelin toute sa vie ? Le vie allait-elle arrêter son acharnement ou comptait-elle lui prendre toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui ? Il était fatigué de lutter contre son propre ressentiment. Portait-il malchance ?

Derek avait bouleversé sa vie en faisant de lui un loup garou. Il avait réussi à le sortir de sa coquille et de sa routine d'enfant battu mais Stiles avait toujours été là même avant cette histoire de surnaturel. Stiles était pour lui l'être le plus sincère, le plus complet qu'il connaissait. Il était hyperactif, parler en permanence de tout et de rien, partait dans des délires incroyables et faisait des hors sujets même pendant les réunions de crises mais que serait la vie sans lui. Elle serait morne et sans couleur. Si il était aujourd'hui, épanoui et fier de ce qu'il était, c'était en partie grâce à l'ouverture d'esprit de Stiles et son étonnant culot.

_ Tu es donc là ? La voix mélodieuse mais inquiète de son petit ami s'éleva dans les airs.

Isaac ne répondit pas et continua à fixer fenêtre alors que Danny s'installait à ses côtés sur la banc en bois. La main de l'hawaïen se glissa dans la sienne et son pouce traça délicatement des arabesques sur sa peau. Il se sentit presque serein avec sa présence à ses côtés, seulement Isaac n'était pas en forme et ne voulait dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

_ Quand j'ai rencontré Stiles pour la première fois, on était en maternelle avec Jackson, Scott et un autre garçon qui faisait partie de la bande ! Raconta Danny qui appuya son épaule contre la sienne.

_ Il était infernal, toujours à parler et à gesticuler, si bien que Jackson et lui se sont battu dès la première semaine ! Ricana l'humain en se remémorant ce passage.

_ Quand j'ai rencontré Stiles pour la première fois c'était au bureau du shérif, ma mère était partie et mon frère s'était engagé dans l'armée et mon père m'avait oublié dans le supermarché parce qu'il était trop ivre pour se souvenir qu'il avait encore une partie de sa famille encore en vie.

_ Je suis désolé ! S'excusa Danny.

_ Ne t'excuse pas Danny, ça été le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Isaac tourna sa tête vers la sienne et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Sa maman était malade et le shérif avait emmené Stiles a son bureau, on a passé la journée à jouer dans le commissariat. Isaac soupira de contentement au toucher de Danny mais aussi au souvenir de cette journée.

Il ne se souvient plus quel avait été leur jeu mais il sait que c'était une journée fabuleuse. Stiles et lui s'étaient empiffrés de frites et de burgers quand le shérif les avait emmené manger au diner d'à côté.

_ Puis est venu le moment où mon père a enfin écouté son répondeur.

Et puis se fut le cauchemar. Les hurlements de Mr Lahey dans le commissariat. Les insultes envers le shérif. La claque qu'il s'était prise parce qu'il n'avait pas su rentrer tout seul à la maison. Le retour en voiture avec en prime des nouvelles insultes en plus de nombreux reproches. A la maison il avait découvert son nouveau supplice, le congélateur. C'est à partir de ce jour là que son père, pour le punir à la moindre incartade, l'enfermait dans cet outil de l'enfer.

Stiles a détruit le congélateur à coups de battes de baseball quand on a vidé la maison après l'enterrement de mon père ! Ricana nerveusement Isaac. Il est devenu fou furieux que même Derek ne s'est pas approché sauf pour lui donner une nouvelle qu'il avait exigé.

_ Ils feraient un couple d'enfer tous les deux ! Sourit Danny en les imaginant.

_ Ils seraient en quelque sorte les parents de notre meute.

_ Derek en père autoritaire et Stiles en père laxiste ?

_ Je voyais plus Stiles en père/mère à tendance juive sur les bords et un peu cubaine aussi.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est assez excessif quand il s'y met !

Isaac ferma les yeux pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui s'apprêtaient à dévaler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Stiles parce que cela voudrait dire aussi perdre Derek et s'il le perdait, toute la meute s'effondrerait comme une maquette en bâtonnet de glace pas collés les un aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait.

_ Il ne peut pas mourir ! Lâcha Isaac et plongeant son regard dans celui de Danny. Il y vit la même douleur que la sienne. Une douleur brûlante qui le consumait à petit feu.

_ Il n'a pas intérêt. Sourit Danny en prenant Isaac dans ses bras.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

__ Quel surnom on pourrait lui donner ? La voix d'Erica s'éleva dans le loft de Derek et coupa le silence serein de la pièce._

__ A qui ? Demanda Isaac qui était allongé sur le canapé à lire un livre pour le cours de langue française._

_Erica se détourna de la grande baie vitrée et fronça les sourcils._

__ A Stiles bien sûr ! Répondit-elle comme une évidence._

_La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes en cuir qu'elle avait acheté avec Lydia et Alison lors de leur Sunday Shopping. Poussant la table basse, elle s'assit dessus et retira le livre que lisait le blond bouclé avant de le poser à ses côtés devant son visage consterné._

__ Je dois bosser sinon…_

__ Sinon quoi ? Maman Stiles va te gronder ?! Ricana Erica._

_Soudainement Isaac la vit sourire de la même façon que Lydia quand elle avait une idée qu'elle trouvait géniale et qui allait tourner au drame._

__ Ne pense pas à ça !_

__ Mais si voyons ! Stiles a le don pour nous materner, enfin te materner plutôt mais il se comporte comme une louve avec ses louveteaux alors quoi de mieux que maman louve…_

__ Il ne va pas aimer ! Soupira Isaac en imaginant la tête de l'humain s'il venait à le découvrir._

__ Il n'a pas à le savoir, on peut juste l'appeler « Ma » ? Répliqua Erica en claquant des mains comme une enfant ravi de sa bêtise._

_Et Isaac n'en doutait pas, elle était contente d'elle mais Erica avait raison sur ce point, cela correspondait à Stiles._

__ Qui n'a pas à savoir quoi ? Demanda Peter qui descendit les escaliers en colimaçon un livre de cuisine à la main._

_Erica pense que nommer Stiles « maman louve » ou « ma » par discrétion serait une bonne idée ! Répéta Isaac en observant l'oncle de son alpha qui s'apprêtait à faire la cuisine._

_Il était toujours étonnant pour Isaac de voir Peter se comporter presque normalement et faire la cuisine et le ménage alors qu'il connaissait son histoire. Il le vit s'arrêter en plein milieu des marches et réfléchir._

__ J'approuve !_

__ AH ! S'écria Erica heureuse que son idée ait trouvé un fidèle._

__ Mais qui pourrait être le « papa loup » ? Demanda finalement Peter qui se mit à sourire._

__ DEREK ! S'écrièrent les deux louveteaux en même temps._

_Isaac regarda Erica et tous les deux explosèrent de rire._

__ Eux aussi s'y mettent ? Demanda Stiles qui regardait la scène perplexe._

_Voir Peter s'apprêter à faire à manger était étrange mais être d'accord avec l'idée stupide d'Erica le désarçonnait. Stiles eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant Isaac tout faire pour le rendre fier de lui en prenant à cœur ses études. Ils avaient eu une discussion sur ce sujet et l'humain lui avait expliqué que les études étaient importantes pour son avenir. Mais ce qui le choqua dans toute cette histoire c'est la personne qu'ils considéraient comme le « papa loup ». Tout revenait à Derek. _

_Stiles se mit à sourire bêtement et ne vit pas l'étrange sourire de Void._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_ Rentrez vous coucher les louveteaux ! Clama Peter qui sortit de nulle part derrière les amoureux.

Isaac s'étonnait toujours de la faculté de Peter à apparaître comme par magie. Pourtant le plus alerte des bêtas de Derek, il n'arrivait jamais à percevoir de quelque façon que ce soit Peter. Il le sentait toujours à la dernière minute. Mais il était normal pour le plus ancien des loups d'être le plus invisible possible. Il avait une pratique que les autres n'avaient pas. Plus âgé, certes. Plus mature ? Pas sûr ! Surtout quand Stiles était dans les parages.

Isaac se demandait souvent si Peter n'aimait pas lancer des piques à Stiles surtout quand Derek était présent. Du genre « trouves toi quelqu'un, tu seras plus détendu » ou « Il est temps que tu te cases, tu nous casseras moins les pieds » ou encore « je te sens frustré ? Un peu d'aide ? ». Souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps, Derek grognait de mécontentement ou menaçait de tuer « encore » l'ancien Alpha. Mais le jeu entre les deux sarcastiques était de bonne guerre car Stiles ne mâchait pas ses mots pour renvoyer à sa place « le loup mal léché ».

_ Je ne peux pas rester jusqu'à …

_ Non ! Coupa Peter légèrement énervé, sûrement la soirée. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Vous devez vous reposer, tous ! J'ai renvoyé Christopher et Alison chez eux aussi, seule Scott reste avec Deaton.

_ Bien ! Souffla douloureusement Isaac en se levant suivit de très près par Danny.

_ Danny peut dormir au loft si ça te convient ?

Isaac tourna la tête vers son amoureux attendant un signe affirmatif de sa part.

_ Je préviens mes parents car on est un jour de semaine mais ça devrait être bon pour moi ! Sourit l'humain en prenant son portable pour prévenir son père.

Il n'avait pas besoin de super pouvoirs pour savoir qu'ils n'aillaient pas beaucoup dormir. Isaac était insatiable quand il était stressé et ce soir il était presque au fond du gouffre.

_ Merci ! Susurra Isaac à son oreille.


	5. Chapter 04 Erica Reyes

Chapitre 04 :  
Erica Reyes

Assise sur son lit, elle observait avec attention les objets qui l'encerclaient de part en part. Incapable de dormir, elle avait fait en silence le tour de sa chambre pour récupérer les affaires que Stiles lui avait offertes et ceux qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble. Son trésor le plus précieux était une petite statuette qu'elle affectionnait avec amour et protégeait avec amour. Une statuette de Batwoman que lui avait offerte Stiles pour son anniversaire. Trônant sur la coiffeuse face à son lit, elle pouvait l'admirer au coucher et au lever. Elle se souvient parfaitement du sourire qu'arborait Stiles quand la jeune femme avait éclaté de joie à la découverte de son cadeau. Il était si beau.

Elle aimait Boyd. Mais Stiles était son premier amour secret et resterait celui qui l'avait accompagné dans son cœur pendant une longue période de sa vie. Elle connaissait parfaitement les expressions sur son visage et malgré les preuves que le jeune homme avait traversées, Erica lui reconnaissait une capacités à positiver malgré sa méfiance légendaire envers la meute. La louve pouvait deviner aux plissures de son visage si Stiles était en colère ou fatigué, heureux ou déprimé. La pliures de ses lèvres quand il était contrarié. La petite ride sous ses yeux quand il réfléchissait. La façon de mordiller le coin droit de sa lèvres quand Derek apparaissait dans les parages.

Elle avait longtemps été jalouse de Lydia. Jalouse de l'admiration que Stiles lui portait en pensant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Certes il y avait de l'admiration mais de l'amour, non !

Erica attrapa son portable et envoya un message. Elle n'avait pas été correcte avec Boyd et s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé bouler. Il était si patient avec elle mais personne ne comprenait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Stiles. Boyd était une force tranquille qui la stabilisait. Seulement Stiles était une boule d'énergie pure qui virevoltait partout sans jamais vouloir se poser et réfléchissait à tout, tout le temps. Ils étaient complémentaires. Cela ne la dérangeait jamais quand il parlait à tort et à travers, partant dans des digressions phénoménales alors qu'on venait de lui poser juste une simple question.

Son portable vibra. La louve sourit en voyant le simple message de Boyd la rassurant. Il était un amour, elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur lui. Elle regrettait simplement que Stiles ne vive pas la même chose. Avec Derek, ils étaient les côtés opposés d'une même pièce et se complétaient. Seulement Derek n'était pas prêt, selon ses dires à vivre une histoire quelle qu'elle soit. Elle enrageait en repensant à Jennifer Blake. A l'hôpital dans la ville d'à côtés pendant cette période, elle aurait dépecé cette salope dès son passage dans le loft. L'excuse de Derek était bidon. Comment cette morue pouvait ressembler à Stiles. Certes elle avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour ressembler le plus possible à son idéal mais de là à trouver une excuse aussi bancale, fallait être d'une mauvaise foi sans égale.

Très affaiblie par l'enfermement des alphas, elle avait été transférée dans un hôpital spécialisé à plusieurs kilomètres de chez elle. Malgré les visites de ses amis et de sa meute, celle de Stiles avait été presque une fête. Il était arrivé avec des ballons flottants, des gâteaux et des comics qu'il lui avait acheté pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas. Il avait failli se ramasser à de nombreuses reprises mais avait réussi à tout emmener sans rien faire tomber.

Elle vérifia pour la centième fois de la soirée son portable pour ne pas rater le moment où Stiles se réveillerait. Peter l'avait renvoyé à la maison car c'était un jour de semaine et demain les cours se déroulaient normalement. Pas d'exception. Seul Stiles loupera l'examen du nouveau professeur de Physique Chimie.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Oppressée, voila comment elle se sentait. Oppressée et humiliée par cette bande de lycéens pitoyable. Sans cesse rabaissée par son surpoids et son épilepsie, elle aurait souhaité que tous disparaissent, hurlant de douleur dans un feu de joie. Mais son rêve n'était qu'une douce utopie tandis que son cauchemar durait toute le journée._

_Elle venait de quitter la salle de classe où ses parents discutaient de son avenir avec son professeur de sport Et d'économie. Ce mec était une torture à lui tout seul. Il pouvait critiquer Stiles Stilinski mais Mr Finstock faisait des métaphores mélangeant Economie mondiale et sport de groupe, tout ça pour finir par évoquer sa grand-mère morte. _

_Dans le long couloir vide, elle s'engouffra dans une salle qu'elle savait vide. Une ancienne classe de musique où était encore stockés des instruments. Elle pouvait rester de longues minutes à écouter le silence et imaginer des gens doués pour les arts, s'adonner à leur passion. Regardant autour d'elle si quelqu'un apparaissait par magie, elle fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit le dernier tome de son comics préféré. Batman. _

_Ouvrant la couverture comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique très ancienne, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur n'importe lequel de ses comics, la magie opérait. Elle devenait l'héroïne de ses rêves. Batwoman. Combattante experte. Gadget à gogos. Véhicules de folie. Mais surtout, il y avait Nightwing. Elle s'imaginait sourire à pleines dents alors qu'elle volait avec ses ailes de chauve-souris au-dessus de Gotham City, chevauchant sa moto à la poursuite du Joker, prenant une tasse de thé avec Alfred tandis que Batman secourait le monde avec la ligue des justiciers._

_Mais finalement la réalité repris vite sa place et sa douleur d'être piégée dans un corps malade la faisait régulièrement suffoquer._

__ Wow ! S'écria une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Sursautant elle fit tomber son comics au sol et Stiles s'avança rapidement pour le ramasser._

__ C'est le dernier tome, génial ! Continua le jeune homme sans se soucier un instant de son malaise. Erica détourna le visage quand Stiles releva la tête du bouquin et lui tendit._

__ Erica ? C'est ça ? Demanda le jeune homme_

__ Ou… Oui ! Bégaya Erica mal à l'aise de sa proximité mais heureuse qu'il sache comment elle s'appelle._

__ Tu as de bons goûts, Batman est un dieu et Batwoman déchire tout ! S'exclama Stiles. Si tu veux…_

__ Stiles dépêche… Salut Erica ! La jeune femme se crispa. Trop de monde d'un coup sans qu'elle soit préparée. De plus le nouveau venu connaissait aussi son prénom._

_Scott McCall ancien loser du lycée mais nouveau leader de l'équipe de lacrosse. Du jour au lendemain, il était devenu sexy et populaire. Mais elle préféré la nature attrayante de Stiles. Un garçon solaire sans prétention. Intelligent mais pas très doué en sport. Abordable et souriant, il était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé même si corporellement parlant elle apprécié la musculature de Boyd, un grand black qui restait au fond de la classe dans son cours d'anglais._

_Elle remarqua le sourire de Stiles disparaître pour ne laisser qu'un rictus fatigué quand il se tourna vers Scott. Il souffla mais repris son beau sourire alors qu'il s'adressait à nouveau à elle._

__ Faudrait qu'un jour on se fasse une réunion Batman tous les deux ! Sourit le jeune homme avant de se détourner et partir comme une fusée après Scott._

_Erica souffla rassurée d'être à nouveau toute seule. Elle serra contre elle le comics que Stiles avait ramassé. Il aimait les comics, Batman et Batwoman et surtout il voulait la revoir pour en discuter. L'avenir s'annonçait des plus radieux._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_ Je me souviens de ça ! Reprit tristement Stiles en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Deux semaines avant qu'elle ne devienne un loup garou et que les ennuis débarquent ! Continua Stiles se remémorant la façon dont Erica avait changée, évoluée en pire mais que finalement les choses s'étaient tassées et qu'il avait pu en discuter tranquillement.

_ Lui as-tu pardonné ?

Stiles se tourna vers Void pas sûr de comprendre sa question. Que devait-il pardonner au juste ? Et à qui ? Erica ? Lui pardonner d'avoir bousiller une partie du moteur de sa jeep chérie ? De l'avoir frappé ? Ou alors c'est cette histoire qui circule sur le fait qu'elle ait embrassé Derek à pleine bouche ? Ou alors le fait qu'elle ait essayé de coucher avec l'Alpha taciturne ?

_ Un peu de tout cela ! Ricana diabolique Void et observant attentivement Stiles.

_ Arrête de lire dans mes pensées…

_ Tu as un tendance à parler à voix haute, ce qui est pratique pour tes ennemis, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu prendre possession de toi hormis pour tes pouvoirs latents ? Tu es un livre ouvert Stiles, il serait temps que tu fermes quelques chapitres !

Stiles regarda Void se détourner et le laisser un peu seul. Void n'avait pas tort, il devait absolument fermer certains chapitres de son passé s'il voulait enfin avancer dans la vie. Peut-être devait-il clôturer son non-histoire avec Derek et partir ensuite de Beacon Hills pour se construire. Plutôt se reconstruire. Car s'il faisait cela, il aurait le cœur brisé. Mais avait-il le choix ?


	6. Chapter 05 Lydia Martin

Chapitre 05 :

Lydia MartinAu fond de son lit, Lydia se calma quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité et de fondre pour la ixième fois en larmes. D'un geste rageux elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues se fichant bien de son maquillage qui devait s'étaler sous ses yeux comme des peintures de guerre qu'arboraient les combattants indiens avant de partir en bataille.

Lydia savait bien que derrière la porte sa mère n'attendait qu'un seul mot de sa part pour entrer. Mais Lydia avait interdit l'accès à son sanctuaire, fermé à clé après le départ précipité de Jackson. Elle avait hurlé et crié toute sa frustration quand le loup était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi démunie. Comment Stiles avait osé ! Elle le savait complètement stupide mais pas au point de se sacrifier. Il n'était qu'humain. Techniquement elle aussi mais ses pouvoirs l'aidaient dans la tâche primordiale d'accomplir ses devoirs envers la meute.

Elle savait pertinemment que Stiles n'allait pas bien et qu'il était décidé, coûte que coûte à sauver la meute après la longue bataille qu'il avait enduré pendant la période Nogitsune mais de là, à donner sa vie pour Derek, il était complètement inconscient. La banshee savait l'importance qu'avait Derek pour l'humain mais le loup pouvait guérir de petites blessures et puis il y avait Scott, Christopher et même le shérif.

La jeune femme s'assit. La lune éclairait faiblement sa chambre. De son lit, elle pouvait voir l'objet qu'elle gardait précieusement sur son bureau. Un livre sur les mathématiques quantiques datant de la période de Leonardo Da Vinci. Elle ne savait pas comment Stiles se l'était procuré mais elle l'avait en sa possession maintenant. Ce garçon était un mystère pour elle, pourtant elle le connaissait depuis l'école élémentaire.

Il tournait autour d'elle comme une planète gravitait autour du soleil. En admiration, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'admiration. Si elle n'avait jamais cédé à ses avances bidons, c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais vivait pour lui plaire et avoir ses faveurs amicales. Elle savait pertinemment que Stiles serait un ami fabuleux mais pas un amoureux transi, la magie aurait disparue après le premier mois et cela se serait mal fini.

Quelque chose en elle l'empêchait d'ouvrir le bouche. Une boule se formait petit à petit dans sa gorge. Comme si un cri s'était logé dans son estomac et montait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle avait peur. Peur de crier son nom, comme elle avait eu peur de crier le nom d'Alison ou celui d'Aiden. Elle était terrorisée depuis quelque temps.

Elle avait de plus en plus peur de partir de Beacon Hills. Pas de quitter Beacon Hills mais de quitter ses amis. Elle avait l'appréhension de hurler leur prénom quand elle serait loin d'eux. Elle faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars faisant fit de la mort brutale de ses proches alors qu'elle était loin, trop loin d'eux. Et ce soir elle avait passé une mauvaise soirée avec cette petite boule d'appréhension que quelque chose allait mal tourner pourtant il n'était pas question de chasse.

Quand Aiden était parti après le coup de fil de son frère, elle savait que la soirée allait finir en fiasco. Au moins Kate était morte mais Stiles était dans un état incertain. Même elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer car les voix s'étaient tues. Un silence étrange, pesant s'était enroulé autour d'elle quand justement Stiles était tombé dans le coma. Pas un murmure, pas un chuchotement, rien.

Sentant ses larmes refluer, Lydia se glissa à nouveau dans son lit. Elle pouvait entendre les murmures de sa mère et d'Aiden dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait pas leur ouvrir. Pas maintenant. De toute façon c'est pas comme si Aiden ne pouvait pas ouvrir le porte et sa mère avait un double de la clé. Ils respectaient son besoin d'être seule. Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle vit le sourire de Stiles quand pour la première fois, il la vit. Des étoiles brillantes illuminaient ses yeux comme une rivière de diamants.

**/\**

__ Quand vas-tu comprendre ? Fulmina Lydia qui en avait plus que ras le bol de l'entêtement de l'alpha Hale._

__ Donc tu souhaites exclure Stiles de la meute après ce qu'il vient de vivre ? Derek croisa les bras et toisa la jeune femme en faisant rougir ses yeux de mécontentement._

__ Tu comprends ce qui t'arrange mais je te parle de l'aider pas de l'exclure…_

__ Ce que Lydia essaye de dire Derek, c'est qu'il y a d'autres façons d'aider Stiles que de le materner de loin. Tenta Peter à l'autre bout de la pièce qui voyait son neveu devenir de plus en plus énervé._

__ Et quelles sont ses fabuleuses options, tu veux que je lui fasse des câlins et que je prenne soin de lui ? Lydia ne comprenait pas pourquoi le loup était aussi stupide._

__ C__'était__ pourtant simple, qui __d'a__utre__ que Derek Hale était le mieux placé pour aider Stiles à se remettre de ses mois d'horreur. N'avait-il pas pris la place du roi sur l'échiquier. N'était-ce pas lui que Stiles voyait dans ses rêves ? N'était-ce encore pas lui que Stiles __imagin__ait__ alors que Lydia venait de l'embrasser pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration ? Derek Hale et toujours Derek Hale. Stiles ne vivait plus que pour lui que cela en devenait presque insupportable. Oui elle était un peu jalouse car elle n'avait plus toute son attention._

__ Tu es peut-être un Alpha mais je peux facilement te mettre K.O. alors soit tu arrêtes tes conneries, soit tu te bouges, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ta petite histoire avec la salope de Darach, a bien amoché Stiles…_

_Lydia se coupa net en remarquant la fureur dans les yeux de Derek. Elle savait où appuyer quand elle voulait quelque chose et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Lydia comprenait parfaitement le ressentiment qu'éprouvait Derek de s'être fait manipuler par Jennifer Blake et d'avoir accepté les avances de cette furie testostéronée à la vengeance. Mais Derek était fautif autant que Stiles. Si les deux jeunes hommes avaient enfin fait le pas quand ils en avaient eu l'occasion, toute cette histoire n'aurait pas eu lieu. _

_Jetant un œil à sa gauche, elle remarqua qu'Alison ne parlait plus et semblait fixait quelque chose derrière Derek. Repérant l'objet, elle s'approcha rapidement et fut étonnée de découvrir ceci chez Hale. Elle se demandait s'il avait toujours été là et pourquoi elle ne le remarquait qu'aujourd'hui._

__ Je reconnais cet instrument ! Elle se tourna vers Alison qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme et blanchit à vu d'œil._

__ Moi aussi ! Souffla-t-elle doucement._

__ C'est étrange que vous le connaissiez. Commença Peter qui descendit les escaliers en colimaçon. _

_Lydia se fit la réflexion que le plus âgé des loups devait avoir une fascination pour ses escaliers car à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ici, il était toujours sur ses marches. A monter ou à descendre._

__ Cet instrument appartient à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas…_

__ Il appartient à Paige Krasikeva ! Coupa Lydia qui sentit Derek se tendre à ses côtés sans bouger, ni broncher._

_Il avait l'air paralysé par ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle pouvait entendre des chuchotements autour de lui mais ne comprenait pas les mots tant ils étaient bas. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes en entendant des notes de musique lointaine comme un souffle de vent qui perdait de sa puissance au gré des kilomètres parcourus._

__ Comment ? Comment la connaissez-vous ? Murmura Derek avec une intonation presque brisé._

_Lydia eut la chair de poule. La voix brisée de Derek lui contrit le cœur. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et pourtant aucun ennemi en vue._

__ Le shérif nous a emmené, Stiles, Jackson et moi, à un petit concert de Lycée, quand nous étions plus jeune et cette jeune fille nous a littéralement renversés. _

_Lydia se remémora le visage de Stiles enfant, observant en silence et hypnotisé, la jeune femme aux long cheveux brun et a la peau blanche comme la neige, jouait du violoncelle les yeux fermé comme transportée par la mélodie._

__ Stiles connaissait la musique par cœur car sa cousine lui avait appris le morceau au piano. Lydia sourit. D'ailleurs c'est le seul morceau qu'il sait jouait par cœur parce qu'il est trop hyper actif pour se concentrer plus de deux minutes…_

__ Quel morceau ? Demanda Derek qui s'était tourné vers elle._

_La tension dans la pièce était plus que palpable. Alison s'était fermée comme une huître et Lydia savait pourquoi. Tandis que Peter avait le regard baissé comme une personne honteuse et c'était bien la première fois que la Banshee le voyait ainsi, lui si sûr, si fier, si mâle._

__ Le prélude de Bach !_

_Sans un mot de plus, Lydia regarda estomaquée, Derek froncer les sourcils et partir du loft sans un mot de plus. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle pensait être habituée à ses habitudes d'homme loup des cavernes mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas._

__ Ils se ressemblent vraiment tous les deux ! Lydia reporta son attention vers Peter qui avait laissé un sourire triste se figer sur son visage._

__ Qui se ressemblent ? _

__ Paige et Stiles ! Répondit Alison à voix basse._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ! S'emporta Lydia qui n'aimait pas les cachotteries depuis les premières infidélités de son père._

__ Lydia ! Je …_

__ Je vais le faire Alison ! Coupa Peter en descendant les marches lentement comme si elles pouvaient s'effondrer sous son poids à tout moment._

__ Ce que personne ne sait hormis les principaux intéressés, c'est que Paige était la cousine éloignée de Stiles et le premier amour de Derek !_

_La bombe était lâchéé !_

__ Ils le savaient ! Stiles n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Paige avait été la première femme de sa famille à perdre la vie. _

_Ce fut douloureux mais la famille Krasikeva n'était pas en bonne relation avec la sienne. Le cousin de sa mère était un bon policier mais jalousait Noah. Son shérif de père était quelqu'un d'intègre et Romano Krasikeva n'était pas un homme à qui l'on confierai sa vie, surtout pas celle de sa famille. Hautain, trop sûr de lui et un brin porté sur l'alcool et les femmes faciles, Paige et sa mère Nadia étaient malheureuses de vivre comme cela._

_Paige était une joie de vivre malgré son obsession pour les études et l'ordre mais Stiles était heureux quand c'est elle qui venait le baby-sitter. Puis un jour, plus de Paige mais une tante en larmes. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi Paige ne venait plus. Peut être était-elle fâchée contre lui parce qu'il n'écoutait pas tout le temps ses leçons de piano ? Peut être était-elle fatiguée comme sa maman et préférait se reposer ? Mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment alors que tata Nadia venait presque tous les jours._

_Quand enfin il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il s'effondra. La douleur de perdre sa cousine, sa meilleure amie, Paige, lui ôta la voix et l'énergie. Claudia et Noah tentèrent pendant de __longue__s semain__es de __redonn__er__ à leur fils, sa joie. Ce ne fut que le 27__èm__e__ jour, quand Nadia inconsciente de se qu'elle faisait, tapota sur le piano. Le déclic eut lieu quand la musique retentit dans le salon._

_Stiles s'installa à ses côté et commença timidement à poser ses petits doigts sur les touches. Puis il reprit par cœur les cours que Paige lui avait donnés. Et il enchaîna pendant cinq minutes les notes du Prélude de Bach._

_Depuis ce jour, Nadia ne vint plus. Elle avait déménagé loin et demandait le divorce. Oncle Romano était mort dans un accident de voiture quelques mois plus tard. _

__ Alors Paige est le grand amour de Derek ?_

__ « Était » ! Rectifia Void d'une voix lointaine._

__ Il a gardé son violoncelle, donc il n'a pas tourné la page !_

__ Tu n'as pas eu cette conversation avec Peter et Cora ? Demanda l'esprit renard qui avait l'air étonné de la tournure des événements._

__ Peter ne m'a pas donné le prénom et Paige n'a jamais prononcé le nom de Derek quand elle venait à la maison, ou alors j'ai pas fait attention !_

__ Tu ne peux pas faire attention à tout Stiles, tu fais déjà attention à ceux qui pense être invisibles et tu prends soin d'eux, c'est le plus important non ?_

__ Elle me manque très souvent ! Comme ma mère me manque ! Des fois je me sens vide, inutile et tellement oppressé que je pense à faire une bêtise rien que pour les apercevoir. Stiles observa ses poignets blanc._

__ C'est pour ça que tu t'es interposé entre Derek et Katrine, enfin une des raisons ?_

_Stiles ne répondit pas. Void avait raison, il était lâche. Lâche et stupide. Il voulait protéger ses amis coûte que coûte et à n'importe quel prix, même sa pathétique existence. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se libérer d'un poids, d'un fardeau qui s'appelait la vie._

_Et si pour une fois il acceptait le fait que sa vie ne valait rien ? Si il admettait enfin qu'il était inutile, un humain faiblard qui ne gagnait jamais rien. Qu'avait-il accompli jusqu'à maintenant ? La mort de plusieurs personnes sur la conscience ! La morsure de Scott ! La santé fragile de son père. La précarité du travail de son père ! Et la liste était longue. Il était jeune mais se sentait plus vieux que n'importe qui. Il était si fatigué de se battre contre lui-même qu'il en venait à se poser la question de pourquoi continuer ?_

**/\**

Lydia se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Récupérant son portable, elle remarqua s'être assoupie quelques minutes. Soudainement les voix autour d'elle s'agitèrent violemment. Sa gorge se serra brutalement sentant la puissance de la mort s'approcher de Beacon Hills. Silencieusement elle implora, supplia, quémanda à tous les dieux, la force de ne pas crier. Mais en vain !

Serrant les draps avec force elle ne put arrêter ce qu'elle redoutait depuis des heures.

Elle hurla !


	7. Chapter 06 Vernon Boyd

Chapitre 06 :  
Boyd Vernon

Il aimait cet endroit. Il aimait le calme et l'apaisant silence qui régnait dans cet endroit. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté de bosser ici pour aider financièrement ses parents. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur et maintenant qu'il était un loup garou, la tâche était encore plus aisée même si Derek avait dû lui apprendre à gérer sa puissance pour ne pas casser le matériel dans un excès de force incontrôlable. Il était toujours un garçon diffèrent des autres. Bisexuel, il était un peu rejeté par tous et accepté par personne. Les hétérosexuels ne le comprenaient pas et les gays ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

Jeune il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Ne pas être mis dans une case. Malheureusement de couleur et déjà imposant de musculature due à son travail permanent avec son père, Boyd était mis de côté par ses pairs. Les enfants peuvent être très méchants surtout entre eux. Surtout avec lui. Le seul qui ne l'ait jamais mis de côté, même enfant, était Stiles. L'humain était toujours là même quand il ne le voulait pas. Surtout quand il ne le voulait pas. Mais aujourd'hui Boyd souhaitait qu'une seule chose, recevoir un texto pour leur annoncer à tous qu'il s'était réveillé.

Erica était une petite amie fabuleuse. Sexy. Intelligente et forte. Il n'était pas jaloux de l'attention que la louve portait à Stiles. Il comprenait l'attraction que dégageait l'humain. Personne dans la meute ne dégageait autant de lumière que lui alors que lui-même ne le voyait pas. Il était un tout, il était « leur » tout. Autant de puissance alors qu'il n'était qu'humain, autant de courage alors qu'il était faible, autant de magnétisme alors qu'il était chétif.

Stiles était son contraire. Il parlait beaucoup trop, bougeait sans cesse, attirait le regard souvent pour être sûr qu'il ne se soit pas fait mal. Tous savaient que le seul regard que Stiles voulait attirer même involontairement, était celui de Derek. Boyd aurait pu le lui dire. Derek ne voyait pourtant que lui. Invisible en étant aussi massif que lui, donnait certains avantages.

Il pouvait voir ce que les autres recherchaient activement. Il pouvait apercevoir le petit sourire rapide qu'affichait Derek quand Stiles entrait dans une pièce avant de reprendre son air renfrogné et blasé. Les petits regards que Derek posait sur le corps de Stiles quand celui-ci enlevait son pull et qu'il laissait entrevoir ses abdos fins avant que le tee-shirt ne soit redescendu. Il pouvait voir et découvrir bien des choses.

Mais Stiles était aussi quelqu'un qui connaissait la meute bien mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Il savait des choses que la plupart des gens ignoraient.

**/\**

__ Eh les gars ! Boyd ne sursauta même pas en entendant la porte du loft grincer, ni même aux battements de cœur surexcités de Stiles quand il entra dans la pièce. _

_Il l'avait entendu venir depuis que la porte de sa jeep avait claqué quelques minutes plutôt. Contrairement à Scott qui était presque obnubilé par sa chasseuse. Pareil pour la banshee qui refaisait ses ongles et qui venait de lancer un regard meurtrier à celui qui venait d'assassiner une demi-heure de travail intensif entre __de__ux__ coup d'œil léger au livre de science __appliqué__e__ qu'elle lisait. Isaac n'en menait pas large avec sa main sur son torse, grognant contre l'humain qui lui avait fiché une peur bleu alors qu'il __écout__ait__ un livre audio. Erica avait jeté un œil, __habitué__e__ à ce genre d'intrusion depuis que Derek lui avait donné l'autorisation de venir en cas d'urgence. Sauf que pour Stiles tout était urgent et rien du tout en même temps. Alison quant __à__ elle le regardait __intrigu__ée__ et suspicieuse. Elle avait raison car Stiles venait d'arriver avec un grand sac cabas et un jeu __à__ la maison. Jeu que jugea Boyd, très dangereux pour les personnes présentes. Surtout les loups garous._

__ J'espère pour toi que c'est ultra urgent car je viens de louper ma manucure a cause … OH … MON … DIEU … C'est ce que je crois que c'est ?_

__ Yep ma belle, c'est ce que tu crois que c'est !_

_Boyd soupira doucement de lassitude avant que tout cela ne devienne lassant. Mais surtout il essayait de trouver une issue et une raison facile et rapide pour dégager d'ici car il savait qu'il devrait y passer aussi._

__ Vous expliquez ? Demanda Isaac encore essoufflé de sa frayeur._

__ C'est le nouveau jeu karaoké sur console de salon ! S'écria Stiles tout excité._

_Boyd le regarda s'avancer vers la nouvelle télé que Derek avait achetée après les évènements des Alphas. Il tremblait encore de terreur la nuit. Il revoit les griffes de Derek le transpercer, déchirant sa peau et se planter proche de son cœur. Stiles avait vraiment tout prévu. Il savait ce que feraient les alphas avant même qu'ils ne le fassent. Enfin en grande partie parce que l'histoire de la Darach, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Quand Deucalion était parti avec ses sbires, Deaton était enfin entré en jeu et avec Stiles, ils avaient réussi à lui redonner vie. _

_Utiliser une plante rarissime, la sécher, la broyer, la mélanger avec un soupçon d'aconit et en faire une gélule que Boyd avait avalée. Le produit avait agi instantanément et fait battre son cœur à un rythme tellement bas qu'aucun loup n'avait pu l'entendre. Il était mort. Pour les Alphas, ils étaient morts. Admis dans un hôpital dans le comté proche de Beacon Hills avec Erica, ils avaient réfléchi à partir loin, très loin de cette ville de malades. Mais la présence de leurs amis et celle de Stiles les avaient convaincus de rester. Etaient-ils masos ? Sûrement._

__ Tu sais chanter au moins parce que je ne veux pas mourir, ni devenir sourd ! Ricana Isaac qui se prit un regard acide de la part de l'humain._

__ Tu feras moins le fier quand tu passeras au micro ! Déclara Stiles en sortant tout l'attirail du Karaoké. _

__ Heureusement que Derek et Peter ne sont pas là pendant deux jours ! Souffla Scott terrifié à l'idée d'entendre Peter chanter à nouveau._

__ Peter est un crooner et sait ressentir la musique… lui ! Claqua Stiles en branchant les enceintes à la télévision._

__ Je te préviens Stiles, je fais juré, même pas en rêve que je me ridiculise …_

_ Tu as peur ? Lança Lydia à sa meilleure amie._

_Boyd savait que cela allait partir en live comme aimait le dire Stiles, alors pour désamorcer la situation, Boyd se leva et se mit devant Stiles avançant la main tendue. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention mais ceci était son domaine de prédilection et au sourire de Stiles, il avait compris que l'humain l'avait fait exprès._

__ Je savais que c'était pour toi ! Murmura Stiles alors que les filles se chamaillaient encore._

__ Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Boyd White !_

_Boyd ricana et Stiles enclencha le jeu. Dès les premières notes, Boyd ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de bouger les épaules en rythme devant l'assemblée médusée par le rire tonitruant et l'attitude de leur ami. Il ferma les yeux et respira bien fort. Sacré Stiles ! Il ouvrit la bouche et ouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux d'Erica qui était hypnotisée._

_" My first, my last, my everything.  
And the answer to all my dreams.  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are  
I know there's only, only one like you._

_There's no way, they could have made two  
You're all I'm living for,  
Your love I'll keep for evermore,  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything.  
In you I've found so many things_

_A love so new only you could bring  
Can't you see if you,  
You'll make me feel this way.  
You're like a first morning dew on a brand-new day._

_I see so many ways that I  
can love you, Till the day I die.  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.  
You're the first, the last, my everything "_

_L'ambiance de la pièce était joyeuse. __Tous dansaient comme dans la série qu'ils avaient regardé quelques semaines plutôt. Ally McBeal. Plus aucunes tensions, ni aucunes terreurs. Rien que de la joie et de la décontraction après __c__es__ semaines abominables à réfléchir à un avenir incertain et la faucheuse qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans leur petite ville tranquille. Boyd se mit à sourire et continua en enjoignant ses amis à chanter avec lui._

_" I know there's only, only one like you.  
There's no way they could have made two.  
Girl you're my reality  
But I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything "_

**/\**

Boyd ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il venait de l'entendre. Il avait entendu l'avertissement qu'il redoutait le plus, celui de la faucheuse venu chercher son ami.


	8. Chapter 07 Derek Hale

Chapitre 07 :  
Derek Hale

Il s'était beaucoup trop éloigné. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait de partir loin, de s'isoler, de respirer un bon coup. Le loup continua sa course, sa course contre le temps, contre la montre, contre la mort. Il accéléra la cadence, prenant de la vitesse, il ne devait pas être celui qui ne serait pas là. Il devait être la personne qui se tenait prêt de Stiles quoi qu'il se passe.

Il avait tellement déconné par le passé avec celui dont l'odeur lui donnait envie de sourire, de vivre et non de survivre. Cette odeur entêtante qu'il avait perçu de très loin avant même d'apercevoir ses yeux couleur ambre pétillant. Cette odeur douce et sucrée légèrement souillée de médicaments pour l'hyperactivité mais si fraîche comme une brise d'été sous le soleil. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'éloigner, il ne voulait pas faire subir ce que Paige avait vécu, il voulait que Stiles se tienne loin de lui et des merdes qu'il pouvait engendrer.

Seulement Stiles Stilinski était un petit fouineur de première avec une tendance à foncer dans les emmerdes qu'il pouvait créer mais surtout il avait réussi à entraîner Scott qui était devenu un loup garou. Même s'il la faute en revenait à son oncle, tout partait de Stiles au départ, parce que son oncle aurait mordu quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon. Heureusement que Derek était tombé sur Stiles et Scott, il aurait pu tomber sur une personne assoiffée de pouvoirs.

Mais avec Stiles, leurs comportements étaient sans équivoque. Il savait dès le départ qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Enfin Derek et son loup savait que Stiles était leur tout dès qu'il avait senti sa présence dans la forêt. Mais même avant ! Par le passé il avait déjà senti cette odeur. Sur Paige !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

__ Quoi ? Demanda le loup alors qu'il rentrait de son tour habituel journalier._

_Cela le dérangeait vraiment de rentrer dans son loft et d'y retrouver des étrangers squatter ou l'attendre pour lui faire encore des remontrances ou lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son statut. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Mr Scott McCall True Alpha au grand cœur et de Miss Parfaite aux yeux de Stiles Mlle Lydia Martin la reine des abeilles du lycée. _

_De plus sa sœur se mettait de plus en plus à lui faire des remontrances. Il l'avait perdu de vue, pensait qu'elle était morte et la revoilà vivante en train de lui faire des remontrances sur ses fréquentations. Enfin son manque de fréquentations et de vie sociale. Pour être exact dans ses termes, manque de « culbutes » mais Derek n'en avait plus envie depuis Jennifer. Il aurait dû être vacciné avec Kate mais voilà qu'il avait recommencé à coucher avec des psychopathes bourrées à la violence et la vengeance. Il devrait vraiment voir une psychologue._

_Pour couronner le tout, Peter s'y mettait. L'animosité entre Cora et Peter n'avait pas duré longtemps avant de s'entendre sur le sujet Stiles Stilinski et son odeur plus qu'exquise. A croire que les deux s'étaient donné le mot pour le faire enrager. _

__ Tu n'es pas très discret ! Déclara Lydia en croisant les bras comme elle en avait l'habitude pour montrer sa supériorité._

__ Je ne vois pas de quoi …_

__ Stiles va s'en apercevoir et si cela arrive tu vas vite déchanter ! Coupa Scott qui avait l'air très inquiet. Derek se demanda pour qui Scott était inquiet. Stiles ou lui._

__ Va falloir être plus explicite ! Tenta Derek pour feindre l'ignorance jusqu'au bout._

_Un bruit attira son attention et il tomba sur le sourire moqueur de son oncle. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour l'alpha Hale de faire des choses sans se faire remarquer ou fliquer. Derek poussa un soupir sachant la suite des évènements._

__ Mon neveu ! Ce que les deux adolescents veulent te dire…_

__ C'est fou ce que c'est agaçant de ne pas pouvoir finir une phrase ! Soupira Lydia qui fusilla du regard un Peter amusé de la situation._

__ Mais dis-moi Lydia ? Commença Peter qui descendit les escaliers avec toute sa majestuosité. Comment prends-tu le fait que Stiles soit attiré par Derek et que ton ex petit ami sorte avec un des jumeaux ? Continua l'ancien alpha qui ignora superbement le grognement d'avertissement de Scott._

__ Et quand vas-tu dire à Derek que tu as failli mordre Stiles ? Sourit narquoisement Lydia qui secouait ses épaules de fierté comme une gamine._

_Derek sentit son loup refuser violemment cette possibilité. Sans le vouloir ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge sanguin et sa colère afflua rapidement faisant sursauter Lydia et Scott._

__ Je lui ai simplement proposé ! Répliqua Peter pas impressionné par la colère de son neveu. Je ne devais pas être le bon Hale à lui demander !_

_Soudainement Derek se calma. Son loup semblait accepter. Mais accepter quoi ? Que Stiles acceptera d'être mordu par Derek. Mais le loup garou ne voulait pas faire de Stiles un métamorphe, il voulait qu'il garde son odeur et sa fraîcheur humaine très longtemps. La seule morsure qu'il pourrait lui faire, c'était celle de l'appartenance._

_Derek déglutit. La morsure de l'appartenance ? N'est ce pas trop aller en besogne. D'ailleurs il devait besogner avant. Il sentit tous les regards sur sa personne et se reconnecta au monde réel. Scott semblait écœuré et intrigué. Lydia était fascinée. Et Peter, égal à lui-même ricanait et devait comploter avec ses nombreuses personnalités pour savoir quels coups tordus faire par la suite._

__ Donc j'étais venu te demander d'arrêter d'apporter des beignets et autres sucreries au Sherif, certes ça peut t'aider si tu comptes épouser Stiles mais mon best va pas apprécier que tu engraisses son père comme une oie pour obtenir ses faveurs. Déclara Scott qui détourna le regard et partit le visage dégoûté par l'odeur de phéromone que dégageait Derek._

_Lydia le suivit mais ne lâcha pas l'alpha Hale du regard comme pour le défier sur n'importe quel terrain avec Stiles._

__ Je t'avais dit que ces gens étaient amusants ? Demanda Peter qui parti en direction de la cuisine. Et bien je te le dis, je m'amuse comme un petit fou, surtout quand Stiles est là, c'est le seul à vraiment me tenir tête et j'aime ça. Peter s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers lui. Mais fais attention Derek, je ne suis pas le seul des Hale à bien l'apprécier. Cora aussi. _

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour courir aussi loin sans s'en rendre compte. A moins que le trajet soit psychologiquement long car il semblait faire du surplace alors que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il courrait dans cette maudite forêt. Ou peut-être que le destin s'en mêlait pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Stiles dans le temps imparti.

Sous le coup de la colère et de l'impatience il se métamorphosa. Douleur. Peine. Châtiment. Voilà les sentiments qu'il mit dans sa transformation et en quelques secondes il se changea en loup complet. Il réussit à garder son humanité complète, la part loup resta en retrait. Peut-être que lui aussi voulait arriver à temps pour ne pas perdre encore un être cher. « Pas Stiles ». Ce fut sa seule pensée tout le long du trajet. « Pas Stiles ». C'était son seul mantra. « Pas Stiles ».

Il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner mais l'humain restait à ses côtés. Il connaissait ses faiblesses, ses peurs, ses colères. Mais surtout il aimait ses sourires, sa folie et son intellect. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui maintenant, pas quand il savait qu'il l'avait dans la peau, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin accepté le lien qui les unissait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le perdre. Pas comme Paige. Pas comme sa mère. Pas comme sa famille, sa meute. Pas comme Laura. Il devait à tout prix arriver à temps et le mordre s'il le fallait, parce que Stiles était sien et qu'il devait vivre.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Cela faisait quand même étrange. Pas de menaces. Pas de batailles. Rien qui pouvait bouleverser le quotidien qu'il vivait depuis quelques temps. Un quotidien fait de calme, de louveteaux concentré sur leurs études et les futurs examens qui se profilaient bientôt. Derek soupira quelques secondes, allongé sur le canapé, un livre sur la table basse et son café fumant qui n'attendait que d'être bu. _

_Dans quelques heures, la meute sera bientôt installée dans le salon à réviser ou à discuter tranquillement. Alison et Erica se chamailleront sûrement comme d'habitude sur divers sujets. Scott, Isaac et Boyd s'installeront sur la grande table pour réviser sous l'œil avisé de Stiles et Lydia. Peter sera dans la cuisine à préparer le repas du soir. Les jumeaux feront leur séance de musculation dans la salle de l'étage au-dessous. Qu'il aimait cette ambiance même s'il montrait très peu ses émotions pour ne pas paraître faible. Il ne devait pas les encourager à la paresse donc il grognait. Plus pour la forme. Et Stiles en profitait pour faire une blague sur les chiens et Derek grognait encore par jeu._

__ C'est qu'on se relâche !_

_Derek sursauta trop pris dans ses pensées et son contentement d'un quotidien bien calme. Trop calme apparemment. Il aurait dû savoir que cela ne pourrait pas durer et voilà que l'enfer s'abattait encore sur lui. Se levant rapidement, il se transforma et grogna face à cet homme qui avait failli ravager le reste de sa vie même si l'ancien aveugle avait œuvré dans l'ombre pour l'aider à sa manière._

__ Deucalion ! Que viens-tu faire ici, je croyais …_

__ Calme petit alpha, si j'avais voulu te faire du mal tu serais blessé ou mort pendant tes réflexions intérieures ! Expliqua Deucalion alors qu'il s'installait sur le fauteuil face au canapé. Fauteuil qu'utilisait souvent Stiles quand il révisait ou simplement s'asseoir pendant la réunion de meute._

__ Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Derek sur la défensive tout de même. Faire confiance au jeune de la meute passe encore mais pour Deucalion c'était une autre paire de manches._

__ Je viens simplement discuter de quelque chose qui me semble important ! L'ancien démon loup enjoignait Derek à s'asseoir et l'écouter._

_Derek se rassit et scruta le moindre bruit extérieur suspect, respira un bon coup et tenta de renifler les odeurs louches. Il n'était pas concevable que Deucalion vienne chez lui seul et pour discuter. Ce n'était pas dans ses manières, il venait et détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Même si grâce à lui, Erica n'était pas morte et que Derek avait failli tuer Boyd par sa faute. Même si il avait ramené sans le vouloir la Darach mais tout cela était de sa faute. La meute avait failli perdre trois adultes, trois parents et ça Derek ne pouvait pas le concevoir, lui qui avait perdu toute sa famille._

__ Où son tes manières Derek, tu n'offres pas de rafraîchissements à ton invité ? Demanda une voix derrière lui._

_Mais comment faisaient-ils tous pour ne pas qu'il les remarque. Peter débarqua avec un plateau ou du café et des sablés qu'il avait confectionnés la veille et le déposa sur la table basse. Deucalion le remercia de la tête avec un petit sourire amical et accepta la tasse que l'ancien alpha lui tendit._

__ Un petit sablé ? proposa Peter_

__ Bien entendu, je me souviens encore de tes biscuits quand je venais boire le café avec Talia, déjà à l'époque ils étaient d'un délice. Complimenta l'ancien démon loup._

_Derek était-il tombé dans une dimension parallèle ? Ou alors faisait-il un rêve cauchemardesque ? Le loup regarda ses doigts et compta. Dix, parfait. Il attrapa son livre lut quelques lignes pour être bien sûr. Parfait en tout point, alors que se passait-il chez lui et devant lui._

__ Poses tes questions Derek ! Je sens que tu en as beaucoup ! Deucalion but une gorgé de café et soupira de bonheur._

_Derek le regarda croquer dans un sablé et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de gourmandise._

__ Je suis mort et en enfer ?_

__ Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer ou quoi que ce soit, je viens juste t'avertir !_

__ Je ne comprends pas, vous avez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre, je m'attends à être attaqué de tous les côtés en traître ! Répondit soupçonneux le plus jeune des Hale._

__ Vois-tu mon neveu, Deucalion et moi-même avons eu une discussion intéressante et avons aplani quelques sujets dont deux qui te concerne._

__ Donc vous allez m'achever avec toute votre gentillesse ?_

__ Ne soit pas stupide …_

__ Laissons ça pour le moment et discutons Stiles Stilinski et Katrine Argent !_


	9. Chapter 08 Now Or Never

Chapitre 08  
Now Or Never !

_Stiles suffoqua, sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Son cœur se serra __violem__m__ent__. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Pourquoi lui __montrait__ tous ces flash-back ? __Que__ devait-il y comprendre ? __Quel__le__s__ raisons __avait__ Void de le torturer avec __c__es__histoire__s__ qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, excepté lui __montr__er __qu'il n'était rien sans l'aide surnaturelle de ses amis. Il était faible, il le savait. Ce qu'il savait aussi, c'est que Void se nourrissait de la peine et de la douleur de ses victimes. Alors il était bien là pour ça. Pour le faire souffrir et devenir plus fort en avalant gargantuesquement sa violence intérieure. Il pouvait la prendre s'il le voulait mais il devait laisser ses amis tranquilles._

__ Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas mourir ! Void s'accroupit face à lui et l'observa inquiet. Enfin Stiles considérait cette expression comme de l'inquiétude._

__ respires doucement Stiles ! Déclara-t-il_

__ Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'humain qui tentait d'endiguer la crise de panique qui l'assiégeait et l'immobilisait. Qui es-tu et pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_Stiles sentit son corps le lâcher et s'effondra au sol tel une poupée de chiffon mal assemblée. Son esprit se brouillait et sa vision s'obscurcissait. Il tenta de prendre une bouffée d'air mais celle-ci se fit difficilement. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un était assis sur lui et empêcher l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons. _

_Il avait peur. Et plus il avait peur plus sa respiration se fit erratique. Son cœur s'emballa devant la finalité de la situation. Il allait mourir et il le savait. Il allait mourir sans avoir dit adieu à ses amis. Sans avoir embrassé son père et le remercier d'avoir été là pendant toutes ses années, mais surtout de l'avoir supporté. Tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire ou dire à tous. Il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion._

__ Doucement Stiles, c'est bientôt fini ! Entendit-il avant de perdre conscience. Tout ira bien, je te le promets ! Déclara Void en caressant délicatement sa joue._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Derek entra dans la clinique comme une tornade. L'odeur qui s'était imprégnée dans les murs et flottait dans l'air n'augura rien de bon. Ni même les masses informes qui s'étaient formées aux quatre coins de la pièce principale. Entre les sanglots non dissimulés et les relents d'odeur de désespoir, Derek ne savait pas s'il devait rester pour assister impuissant à la fin de la meute ou s'il devait grogner furieusement pour sortir les loups bêtas de leur dépression.

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler, de rugir de colère, de consternation face à l'attitude défaitiste de la meute. Il s'agissait de Stiles, quoi qu'il arrive, l'humain avait toujours un plan B foireux mais qui fonctionnait. Stiles ne pouvait pas mourir, il se devait de rester en vie pour le bien de tous. Pour le bien de son père. Pour son propre bien. Pour le bien de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas lui, pas comme ça, pas encore.

Il fixa la porte qui donnait à la salle d'examens comme si celle-ci était une ennemie. Il pouvait entendre les personnes à l'intérieur se presser, stresser, s'activer. Il percevait la peur de Scott alors qu'il prenait la douleur de Stiles qui semblait souffrir et mal respirer. Melissa s'activait à aider Allan qui tentait de rendre la respiration correct à l'humain. De l'autre côté de la pièce le shérif était presque tétanisé face à une situation qui le dépassait complètement. Longtemps Derek avait poussé Stiles à parler au shérif du surnaturel mais aujourd'hui Derek regrettait d'avoir embarqué tout le monde dans cette galère.

Pas à pas, Derek avança. Dépassant Lydia, Ethan, Jackson et Aiden. Puis ce fut le tour d'Erica, Isaac, Boyd et Alison. A chaque pas posé la douleur de son cœur se faisait sentir. A chaque avancée vers cette porte, son muscle principal tressautait brutalement pour finir par se serrer violemment. Il se souvient encore du regard de Paige quand il dû accéder à sa demande. Ce regard triste mais heureux que ce soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ni même un inconnu. Son souffle se coupa quelques secondes quand il entendit le cœur de Stiles rater des battements pour repartir violemment puis ralentir sa cadence de façon dangereuse.

D'un coup d'œil, Derek stoppa les bêtas qui se levèrent d'un seul homme pour se précipiter vers la salle d'auscultation. Le loup poussa la poignée et entra, laissant derrière lui une vague d'inquiétude s'installer dans la salle d'attente. Il avait la désagréable impression de rentrer dans la chambre du condamné à mort. Son cœur se souleva en voyant l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce. La ressentir et la voir étaient deux choses bien distinctes et là, devant ses yeux, se déroulait un contre le temps.

Stiles gigota violemment dans son sommeil tandis que Noah tentait de la maintenir allongé pour ne pas qu'il tombe de la table. Melissa lui épongeait le front tant bien que mal sous les gigotements de l'humain. Allan essaya de chercher une veine où passer sa seringue qui contenait sûrement un tranquillisant. Mû par une force inconnu, Derek s'approcha du corps de Stiles et posa ses mains sur son bras, instantanément l'humain endormi s'arrêta de bouger et ses muscles raidis se détendirent sous la pression.

Les trois adultes le regardèrent étonnés. Ne lâchant pas du regard le visage de Stiles, Derek pouvait sentir leurs yeux fixaient sur lui. Allan souffla quelque chose que le loup n'écouta pas, mais les sentiments des deux parents s'accordèrent. Soulagement. Inquiétude.

_ Il te reconnaît vraiment ! Continua Allan peu surpris par la situation, alors que le corps de Stiles reprenait des couleurs normales.

Derek l'ignora superbement et fixa d'un œil agacé la marque des crocs de Katrine sur le flanc gauche de Stiles. Elle était rouge vif mais ne semblait pas s'infecter. Ne sachant que faire du plus, il tenta de prendre la douleur de son compagnon mais rien ne passa. Stiles ne souffrait plus depuis que le loup avait posé ses mains sur son bras nu.

Compagnons. Voilà un terme qu'il avait tenté d'effacer de son vocabulaire depuis Paige. Mais en y repensant bien, peut être que l'odeur qu'il l'avait attiré chez elle, n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Stiles. Il avait tant de question à poser. Seulement Deaton lui parlerait en énigme et les seules autres personnes à pouvoir lui répondre étaient mortes. Si seulement il avait écouté sa mère et sa sœur aînée quand elles tentaient de lui expliquer les us et coutumes des lycanthropes, il n'en serait pas là à chercher des réponses existentielles.

Il sentit les adultes s'écarter, soulagés de la tournure des évènements. Soulagés mais inquiets quand même, Stiles n'était toujours pas réveillé.

_ Assis-toi fiston ! Murmura le shérif alors qu'il lui posait une chaise derrière lui.

_ Merci shérif ! Répondit le loup. Malgré sa nature, il ne se sentait pas de rester debout pendant une période indéterminée.

_ Appelle moi Noah ou John ! Derek jeta un œil intrigué au shérif dont la vox trahissait son inquiétude. On va être amené à se voir souvent d'après ce que j'ai compris ! Continua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Derek compris que le shérif avait foi en son fils pour se réveiller et vivre auprès du loup.

_ Je dis pas que ça m'enchante mais ai-je le choix ? Finit-il sans que Derek comprenne la suite de la phrase. Stiles m'a déjà avoué qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon plus âgé et j'ai compris que c'était toi quand cette folle a tenté de tuer ! Quand vous êtes ensemble dans la même pièce, vous bougez en coordination afin que chacun soit à proximité ou l'un en face de l'autre. Le shérif s'était installé sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table et continuait son explication dans un silence absolu. Plus rien ne filtrait, plus aucun son même dans la pièce d'à côté.

_ Même si j'ai peur de l'avenir, il faut avouer que Stiles est un sacré phénomène comme ma Claudia, alors j'imagine qu'à son réveil il fera la seule chose qu'il a en tête depuis des mois, t'avouer ses sentiments.

Derek reporta son attention sur Stiles et fixa ses lèvres comme un substitut d'ancrage pour ne pas penser à autre chose que les paroles de l'homme de loi et le père qui lui parlait.

_ J'imagine que Scott et Lydia te feront la morale au cas où tu lui ferais du mal ! Un grattement de gorge fit tourner l'attention du loup vers la mère de famille à quelques mètres de l'homme de loi. Mère qui approuva ses dires concernant Scott.

_ Sache une chose Derek, ce sont peut-être des loups ou bannees…

_ Banshee ! Rectifia Deaton dans son coin !

_ Voilà ! Mais je suis un père et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils par ta faute, je serais sans pitié, même si tu vas me dire que mon fils se débrouille bien tout seul pour se mettre dans les problèmes ! Ricana le Shérif.

_ Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement ! Coupa le loup.

_ Je …

Un gémissement les interrompit. Stiles bougea légèrement quand Derek leva sa main. La reposant immédiatement, l'humain redevint immobile et calme.

_ Intéressant, vous êtes connectés ! Murmura Deaton qui s'engouffra dans son bureau sans que Derek n'ait pu dire un mot.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

__ Eh ? Murmura une voix à son oreille. Stiles n'avait pas envie de se lever se matin. Il est si fatigué qu'il resterait bien au lit toute la journée._

__ Eh Oh ! Recommença la voix._

__ Papa laisse-moi dormir s'il te plaît, j'ai de bonnes notes et …_

__ Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou amusé ! Finalement Stiles ouvrit les yeux quand il comprit que la voix n'était pas à son père. Trop féminine et trop douce._

_Au-dessus de lui, un regard vert azur l'observait amusé. Immobile, l'humain ne savait quoi faire. La jeune femme semblait attendre quelque chose de lui mais ne la connaissant pas, il resta allongé. Pourtant quelque chose le titillait. Ce visage, ce regard, la jeune femme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un._

__ Tu comptes dormir pendant longtemps au sol ? Demanda la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns._

_Stiles s'écarta vivement et se leva. Il souffla de lassitude, il était encore dans ce maudit rêve qu'il faisait depuis la morsure de la salope. Un mouvement face à lui le fit réagir. Il recula à chaque pas que la jeune femme faisait. Le sourire moqueur qu'elle lui lançait au visage ne faisait qu'augmenter son appréhension. Qui était-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici, dans son cauchemar ? Où était Void ? _

__ C'est vrai que vous avez un air de famille ! Fit la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer un bon coup. En plus tu sens délicieusement bon ! Continua la louve dont les yeux flashèrent d'un jaune or étincelant._

__ Mais vous avez quoi les loups à renifler en permanence ? Râla Stiles qui ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec une louve inconnue._

__ Je comprends pourquoi mon frère a craqué sur toi, tu es mignon à croquer en plus tu sens ultra bon ! S'extasia la jeune femme dont l'identité se fit lumière dans sa tête._

__ Louve, des yeux magnifiques, une tendance à me sniffer comme si j'étais une drogue et tu parles de ton frère, j'imagine que tu es Laura Hale, le cadavre que j'ai trouvé avec Scott ?_

__ Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma force à ce moment ! Ricana Laura en tournant autour de Stiles comme une louve affamée._

__ Si je te vois c'est que je suis mort et où est Void ? Stiles observa la jeune femme pencher la tête d'incompréhension à ses questions._

__ Non tu n'es pas encore mort et je ne sais pas qui est « Vod » !_

__ Void et pas Vod ! Rectifia Stiles._

__ Ne Connais pas ! J'étais tranquillement en train de faire une sieste et je me suis retrouvé là avec toi qui dormais comme Blanche neige ou la belle au bois dormant, il n'y avait personne à part toi…_

__ Laura ? Une voix sortit Stiles de ses pensées._

_Les deux jeune se retournèrent et s'aperçurent qu'une forme floutée les observait. Stiles se tendit en voyant la forme changer d'apparence. Les traits de Void s'effacèrent pour prendre une autre apparence. Une apparence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

__ Paige ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes._


	10. Chapter 09 Future Is Tomorrow

__ Mais c'est quoi cette foutue histoire ? S'écria Stiles dont les sentiments faisait un maelström de diverses symphonies. L'humain ne comprenait plus rien à tout ça, il ne savait pas quoi croire et que faire._

__ Je suis désolé Stiles ! S'excusa la jeune femme qui s'approcha de lui doucement._

_Void n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de prendre l'apparence de Paige. Il ne devait pas. C'était encore tellement douloureux qu'il en faisait des cauchemars la nuit. C'était dans ce genre de moment-là, que Stiles se demandait s'il rêvait ou pas. Il souhaitait tellement que sa cousine ne soit pas morte dans des circonstances étranges. Il se stoppa net en réfléchissant. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Pourtant avec toutes les informations et les outils à sa disposition, il aurait pu découvrir la vérité. Enfin maintenant il savait ! Ce qui __n'arrang__eait__ en rien sa colère contre Void._

__ Pourquoi tu fais ça Void ? Enfin, je demande plus pour la forme car je sais que tu te …_

__ Je ne suis pas Void Stiles ! Coupa la jeune humaine. C'est bien moi, Paige !_

__ Menteur ! Hurla Stiles furieux d'être encore manipulé._

__ Mieczyslaw ! Stiles s'immobilisa net. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient son véritable prénom. Et très peu de personne savaient le prononcer correctement._

_Ecarquillant les yeux ronds comme des billes, Stiles observa avec attention la jeune fille face à lui. Plus jeune de quelques années, elle avait ce sourire qui rendait son petit cœur d'enfant frétillant de bonheur. Hurlant de joie, le jeune homme sauta dans ses bras. Plus petite que lui maintenant, elle chancela sous le poids du futur adulte qu'il était. Il sentit ses larmes couler. Des larmes de joie mais aussi de tristesse. La jeune femme n'était pas réelle et bien morte. _

_Il la serra fortement contre lui, il se sentit à nouveau un petit garçon qui retrouvait sa moitié évanouie après son départ pour l'autre monde. Stiles sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux, une caresse presque maternelle dans sa chevelure laissée à une longueur rebelle pour lui. Il les aimait court mais Derek avait laissé entendre qu'il aimait les cheveux un peu longs._

__ Tu m'as manqué ! Souffla le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas se détacher de la frêle jeune fille._

__ Toi aussi « malý potížista »* ! Ce surnom fit sourire Stiles qui finalement se détacha de la jeune femme et l'observa de haut en bas, fixant dans sa mémoire chaque détail qu'il pouvait enregistrer avant que le rêve ne finisse._

__ Mais pourquoi Void ? Demanda Stiles étonné et agacé d'avoir dû revoir le passage de sa vie le plus sombre._

__ Parce que c'est le seul avec qui tu avais un compte à régler ! Décréta Paige qui caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Je ne voulais pas que tout finisse sur une mauvaise « note » ! S'amusa Paige en faisant de l'humour musical._

_Stiles se tourna vers la seule personne qui n'avait rien dit depuis quelques minutes et vit son visage rongé par la culpabilité. Il s'interrogea sur le fait que Laura connaissait Paige, mais avant qu'il ne pose sa question la louve recula et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, faisant sursauter Stiles._

__ Mais !?_

__ Elle culpabilise, elle aussi suivait Derek à la période ou nous sortions ensemble et n'a rien pu faire quand Ennis m'a mordu. _

_Stiles se __tendi__t__ au nom de l'alpha qu'il avait dû affronter avec la meute. Il repensa aussitôt à Derek et sa chute. Il avait souffert quand il avait cru que Derek était mort, il en avait pleuré et fais de terrible cauchemars ou il voyait en boucle, la chute de l'alpha. Dans ses cauchemars, il était immobile et incapable de crier, ses hurlements mourraient dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder ses mains pour vérifier s'il dormait ou pas. Aucunes inscriptions n'étaient __visible__s__ non plus. C'est son père qui le __réveill__ait__ en pleine nuit car les hurlements qui ne sortaient pas dans ses rêves, __réveill__ai__e__nt__ tout le quartier. Quand son père était de service, __c__'était__ Scott ou Lydia qui veillait sur lui. Des fois il sentait la présence de Derek et son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, comme si sa présence invisible l'apaisait._

__ Stiles ? Tu vas devoir faire un choix !_

_Le jeune homme retourna son attention sur sa cousine qui prit un air grave. Il avait peur. Très peur de la suite des évènements. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait encore vivre et continuer à vivre de belles aventures, comme être le témoin au mariage de Lydia et Aiden. Assister à la naissance du premier enfant de Scott et Alison. Charrier Jackson et Ethan. Apprendre à Peter les recettes de sa mère pour les repas de famille. Aller au cinéma avec Erica et Isaac ou même faire un duo karaoké avec Boyd. Il voulait aussi revoir le visage souriant de son père. Lui dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait très fort. Il voulait enfin voir un vrai sourire sur le visage grave de Derek. Il voulait tout ça et même plus. Finir sa faculté pour faire ses études de photographie avec l'appareil que son père lui a secrètement acheté pour son anniversaire. Il voulait une dernière fois pianoter sur un piano avant de mettre ça derrière lui._

__ Je ne veux pas mourir ! Souffla-t-il d'une voix contrite. _

__ Ferme les yeux mon grand ! Déclara Paige en passant ses mains sur le visage de Stiles_

__ Je veux vivre Paige ! Continua-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé par la peur de tout perdre._

__ Tu vas vivre « Můj anděl »** ! Annonça une voix chaleureuse derrière lui qui le fit frissonner. _

_Stiles garda les yeux fermés. Douloureusement. Il voulait se tourner et voir ses grands yeux marron. Il voulait bouger et apercevoir ce sourire franc et taquin. Il voulait simplement dire quelque chose pour espérer encore entendre ce timbre de voix doux qui faisait chavirer son cœur d'orphelin maternel. Il voulait tant de choses mais la vie était cruelle, pourquoi lui faire subir ce genre de torture alors qu'il voulait vivre. Tout cela était injuste, pourquoi lui donner quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas emporter._

__ Mieczyslaw Můj anděl ? _

__ C'est tellement cruel ! Soupira Stiles qui sentait le souffle chaud de Claudia sur sa nuque._

_Il pouvait sentir le regard chocolat de sa mère sur son visage. Il avait peur. Il avait honte. Les derniers mots de sa mère avaient été cruels mais il s'en fichait. Il était juste égoïste et voulait garder le souvenir de sa mère intact._

__ Je suis désolé mon cœur, tellement désolé ! Susurra la mère._

_Stiles se __tendi__t__ quelques secondes. Son cœur partit en cavalcade brutalement quand il sentit deux bras __l'enserr__er__ fortement. Inconsciemment il prit une grande __bouffé__e__ d'air. Ses sens olfactifs s'emplirent d'une odeur de Rose et de Lys, comme une brise d'été indien un matin d'automne. Il se détendit et entoura à son tour la femme, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit les cheveux soyeux de sa mère lui __frôl__er__ la nuque et il laissa ses larmes __coul__er__ pour la seconde fois. Des larmes silencieuses dans son tourbillon d'émotions que lui offrait la vie._

__ Je t'aime, j'aime ton père, je vous aimerais toujours ! _

_Stiles sentit un grand vide quand la femme s'éloigna. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ils restèrent clos. Il tourna sur lui-même afin de retrouver sa mère mais le vide l'accueillit._

__ MAMAN ?! MAMAAAAN ! Hurla le jeune homme qui s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, vidé de toute énergie._

__ Maman, ne me laisse pas … Encore ! Chuchota Stiles qui laissait ses larmes s'écouler comme une fontaine au sol sans les retenir. Il voulait une dernière fois voir son visage, il voulait encore toucher sa peau, une ultime fois sentir son parfum. Il voulait la sentir contre lui._

__ Pourquoi pleures-tu jeune humain ? Demanda une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnut pas mais dont le timbre lui semblait familier et empreint de familiarité._

__ Ramenez moi ma mère s'il vous plaît ! Quémanda Stiles qui réussit à ouvrir les yeux._

_La vue brouillée par ses larmes, Stiles ne reconnut pas la femme devant lui. Elle avait un air familier de déjà-vu. S'essuyant les yeux, Stiles ancra son regard dans celui de la femme agenouillée devant lui. Le visage doux et les yeux inquiets comme ceux d'une mère, la femme caressa du dos de la main, la joue de Stiles et effaça ses larmes._

__ Ta maman t'aime et un jour tu la retrouveras mais je crois que ce n'est pas encore l'heure ! Sourit affectueusement la louve alpha qui fit rougeoyer ses yeux._

_Stiles n'avait pas peur. Il avait ce sentiment qui faisait gonfler son cœur de bonheur. Pourtant il était toujours là. La louve sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front._

__ Sache que toute maman qui se respecte, affectionne et veille sur chacun de ses enfants ! Alors où qu'elle soit, ta maman te protégera et t'aimera jusqu'à la fin ! _

__ Talia Hale ! Souffla Stiles devant la mère de famille qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire._

__ Dis à mon fils que je l'aime et que je suis fier de ce qu'il est devenu, même si c'est grâce à toi petit renard malin ! _

_L'esprit de Stiles fit tilt et se souvint. Deux semaines après l'enterrement de sa maman, une femme était venue au commissariat voir son papa et lui avait parlé quelques minutes. Cette femme avait été tellement gentille avec lui qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le prit dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner pour sortir du commissariat sans parler au shérif. Ce fut ce jour-là que Stiles retrouva le sourire pour ne pas faire de la peine à sa maman qui le regardait d'où elle était._

_Il se souvient que son père avait tenté de savoir qui était venu le voir mais personne ne s'en souvenait. Seuls quelques habitants de la ville étaient venus pour signaler la présence d'un loup à cette heure-ci de la journée._

__ Nous sommes fiers des garçons à qui nous avons donné la vie ! Profitez-en !_

_Stiles se sentit très fatigué. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Luttant contre son soudain sommeil. Il voulait poser des questions mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Dans un dernier geste, il tenta une phrase mais celle-ci mourut à peine la bouche ouverte. Il aperçut le regard maternel de Talia avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil._

__ Soyez heureux les garçons ! Murmura Talia_

__ Vivez de belles aventures ! Souffla Claudia_

__ Dis à Derek que je l'aime ! Demanda Laura_

__ Dis à Derek que tu l'aimes ! ordonna Paige_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Le souffle court et le cerveau complètement hagard, Stiles sursauta et se redressa brutalement. Il la chercha des yeux un instant avant de se rendre compte où il était. Noyé sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil, Stiles plissa les yeux et positionna sa main face à la fenêtre pour ne pas être aveuglé. Des bruits autour de lui l'alertèrent d'une certaine agitation. Les sens étaient encore endormis et sa tête lui tourna violemment. Un haut le cœur lui serra l'estomac, l'impression de n'avoir rien avalé depuis des jours le titilla. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais cela lui avait semblé une éternité. Le souvenir de Katrine Argent fonçant sur Derek lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça. Glissant sa main sur son flanc. Rien. Aucunes traces de morsures. Avait-il rêvé tout ça ?

_ Elle a disparu la première fois que tu t'es réveillé ! Murmura la voix fatiguée mais soulagé de son père à ses côtés.

Stiles tourna la tête vers son paternel mais aucun son ne sortit. La gorge serrait, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais le souvenir de sa mère s'ancra dans ses yeux et se superposa à ceux de son père. Stiles tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de son père comme dans le souvenir de son enfance quand Claudia était malade et ne voulait pas inquiéter son mari.

_ Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aime ! Stiles ne put retenir ses larmes encore une fois.

Le regard surpris et peiné de son père lui fit mal, Stiles aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit présente en ce jour, elle aurait réussi à faire disparaître cette trace d'inquiétude permanente qui s'était fixée dans le regard perdu de son père depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle du surnaturel dans sa ville et dans la vie de son fils. Il sait qu'elle se serait beaucoup plus inquiétée que lui mais à deux, il était plus facile d'encaisser le choc.

_ Stiles ? Demanda Noah dans les larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

_ Elle était là ! Tellement près de moi et je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Stiles renifla bruyamment. Tellement proche, j'ai senti son parfum. J'ai senti ses cheveux sur ma peau, j'ai senti sa main sur ma joue.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se remémora le visage de sa mère. Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son bras en signe d'amour paternel.

_ Elle veillera toujours sur nous ! Confirma Noah qui prit Stiles dans ses bras.

_ J'ai eu la peur de ma vie Stiles, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Ordonna le shérif en serrant son fils fortement comme s'il allait s'envoler.

_ Oui Papa !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Stiles s'étira doucement dans son lit. Le jour était en train de se lever et le jeune homme sourit en sentant le café lui titiller les narines. Dans l'à peu près silence, Stiles entendait son père s'activer dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme poussa la couette et savoura la fraîcheur du parquet sous ses pieds. Le long week-end qu'il avait eu, lui avait redonné des forces. Le shérif avait interdit à la meute de venir, prétextant que Stiles avait besoin de repos. Mais le jeune humain savait ce qu'il en était. Le shérif avait pris quelques jours de congés et les avaient passés avec son fils.

Seule Lydia avait désobéi mais comment dire non à une jeune femme qui avait crié son nom dans un moment de total désespoir. Ils avaient beaucoup pleuré. Ils avaient beaucoup rit aussi. Ils étaient tellement restés collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte réconfortante que Stiles avait imaginé la tête d'Aiden au retour de sa belle.

Il avait reçu beaucoup de textos, de vidéos et d'émoticônes venant de toute la meute. Erica lui avait envoyé les prochaines sorties à faire ainsi que les films qu'ils devraient aller voir. Boyd lui avait envoyé une bande son. Sa voix sur du Barry White, la classe. Isaac lui avait laissé sur le pas de la porte, ses devoirs à faire. Les études c'était pour tout le monde mais Stiles imaginait le blond bouclé venir sentir si tout allait bien pour se rassurer. Et ce fut ainsi avec toute la meute. Même Peter, Jackson, Aiden et Ethan.

Stiles n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Derek malgré les trois messages qu'il lui avait envoyés. Malgré la sourdine amie nommée peur, Stiles ne s'étonne pas du comportement du loup. Il était égal à lui-même. Malgré ça, Stiles aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles. C'est pour lui que Stiles s'est sacrifié.

L'humain se leva et s'immobilisa dans sa chambre en sachant quel jour il était. Lundi. Et le lundi c'est chimie. Stiles souffla, il n'avait plus Harris. Il y avait un peu de bonheur dans le malheur d'avoir qu'en même perdu un professeur. La nouvelle n'était pas aussi chiante qu'Adrian Harris donc ça allait.

_ STILES ! Cria son père au rez-de-chaussée. Dépêche-toi si tu veux profiter du petit déjeuner, j'y vais à ce soir !

Stiles tiqua. Pourquoi son père avait l'air pressé de partir tout d'un coup ? Stiles se rapprocha de la fenêtre et vit son père s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et partir comme une flèche. Pas très prudent pour un shérif et homme de loi faisant respecter les règles établies.

Le jeune homme descendit vingt minutes après le départ de son père. Une bonne douche cela se prend long. Il avait aimé la chaleur sur sa peau immaculée et intacte. Deaton n'avait pas d'explications. Peut-être que la nature était clémente pour cette fois. Plus de morsures mais pas d'obligations lunaires. Stiles restait un humain à part entière hormis des pouvoirs qu'il allait devoir apprendre à maîtriser comme tout émissaire qui se respectait et le Dr Deaton avait promis de s'en occuper.

Un bruit l'immobilisa. Le crépitement caractéristique d'un pancake en train de cuire attira son attention. Son père lui avait-il fait une étrange blague à la Shérif ?

_ Papa tu es vraiment très fort…

Devant lui un mirage. Il devait encore rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Derek Hale, une poêle à la main faisait sauter un pancake avec souplesse avant de le rattraper délicatement pour remettre la poêle sur le feu.

_ Derek ?

_ Hum !

_ Toujours aussi bavard ?

_ Hum !

_ Mon père sait que tu es là ET me dis pas « Hum » sinon je sens que ça va m'énerver ! Compléta Stiles à la limite de sauter sur le loup.

_ C'est l'idée de ton père et comme je ne sais faire que les pancakes, ton père a fait les jus d'orange et le café ! Déclara Derek en désignant du doigt la table où tout était posé à côté de la marmelade et la confiture de lait.

_ Derek ? Soupira l'humain qui voulait parler.

_ Stiles ? Répéta le loup sur le même ton.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas spécialement parler mais il le faut.

Stiles vit Derek soupirer, éteindre le gaz et s'éloigner dans le salon. Ce mec était incroyable, il voulait simplement discuter et le type se casse…

_ Tiens au lieu de t'énerver pour rien ! Coupa Derek.

Stiles observa le paquet large de 30 centimètres et long de quarante et se posa des questions. Comme d'habitude.

_ Tu n'as pas mis de cadavre d'animaux là-dedans pour me faire une …

Derek ouvrit le paquet et Stiles se coupa net. Rêvait-il ? Parce que si oui, son rêve était une tuerie dont il ne voudrait pas se réveiller.

_ Stiles ? Acceptes-tu que je sois ton cavalier au bal d'hiver qui approche ?

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek et sourit. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand le loup afficha un léger sourire et que ses yeux pétillèrent.

_ Oui Derek ! Je veux que tu sois mon cavalier ! Stiles touche du bout du doigt le costume gris et rouge qui trônait dans le paquet.

_ Je peux conduire ta voiture aussi ?

_ Même pas en rêve, faut pas abuser non plus ! Déclara le loup qui posa le paquet sur l'îlot central de la cuisine.

_ Allllleeeezzz Derekounet.

_ M'appelle pas comme ça.

_ Siiiiiiii Derekounet.

_ Même pas en rêve !

_ SITEPLAIT ?

_ NON !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Petit trublion *  
Mon ange **


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Epilogue :  
Le prélude

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire, il était de plus en plus difficile de parler avec Derek sans que celui-ci ne devienne distant ou se renferme dès que le jeune homme faisait preuve d'intimité en public. Même un frôlement de mains et le loup s'éloignait comme s'il avait la peste. Plus les jours avançaient, plus Stiles déprimait royalement. Il pensait qu'après son coma, les choses s'amélioreraient entre eux ou se débloqueraient mais que nenni, le loup semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

Deux semaines après son coma, Stiles décida de sortir seul et d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial pour se détendre. Il flâna dans les allées et sautilla comme un enfant devant les décorations que les commerçants commençaient à mettre pour halloween. Zieutant les vitrines de jeux vidéo pour les cadeaux qu'il allait faire à Scott et Boyd, il passa devant un de ses magasins qu'il avait évité depuis tant d'années.

Mû par une envie impérieuse, il entra dans un magasin et marcha doucement entre les rayons, remémorant chaque nom de chaque pièce sur lesquels se posaient ses yeux. Il s'immobilisa devant l'objet de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars depuis quelques temps. Inspirant profondément, il s'installa sur un petit tabouret et ferma les yeux pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il connaissait par cœur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire même s'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis des années mais c'était comme le vélo, cela ne s'oubliait pas. Et puis il le faisait dans ses pensées quand quelque chose n'allait pas et aujourd'hui il avait besoin de le faire pour de vrai, il en avait un besoin viscéral.

Fabriqué par Bartolomeo Cristofori sous la description Scipione Maffei en 1720 à Florence, Stiles appuya sur quelques touches timidement pour vérifier s'il était accordé. Le silence qui régnait dans le magasin l'intimidait mais les yeux fermés il pouvait tout réaliser. Aucun regard mécontent, aucun jugement. Si personne ne l'interrompait c'est qu'il était autorisé à commencer. D'un geste il fit craquer ses doigts et commença. La musique s'échappa en volupté dans la boutique où le silence continuait à l'accompagner. S'évadant complètement, il s'imagina être accompagné de sa cousine et de son violoncelle aux accords parfaits.

Ses doigts filaient doucement, caressant chaque touche, faisant monter la musique comme le fumé délicat d'un plat que l'on confectionne avec amour. Stiles continua encore quelques minutes même si le morceau était répétitif, il ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter encore et encore, en boucle. C'était un son doux et délicat qui l'apaisait et adoucissait ses colères. Et aujourd'hui il en avait besoin car il était très en colère.

Le morceau se finissant, Stiles ouvrit les yeux en terminant les notes de musique sur le piano droit du magasin de musique. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentisse dans la boutique, faisant sursauter l'humain surprit dans ses pensées. Se levant penaud, le jeune homme salua les personnes qui l'applaudissaient, il se dirigea vers la porte électronique du magasin pour s'en aller.

Le gérant l'attrapa au vol pour lui demander de repasser quand il le voulait, mais Stiles lui expliqua qu'il ne connaissait qu'un seul morceau, le prélude de Back pour le texte d'Ave Maria. L'homme réitéra sa demanda en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas entendu d'interprétation si belle depuis une jeune femme qui la jouait au violoncelle quelques fois dans sa boutique quelques années auparavant. Stiles accepta et partit comme un voleur.

Debout devant la vitrine, il resta immobile imaginant Paige jouant les yeux fermés devant un public comblé par sa grâce et son talent.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien ! La voix de Derek le sortit de ses pensées et sa colère revint à double galops.

_ Si tu t'intéressais un tant soit peu à moi, tu le saurais ! Claqua Stiles qui s'éloigna en direction opposée du loup.

_ Stiles ! Souffla piteusement le loup qui le suivit. Je suis désolé Stiles, j'essaie de me faire encore à l'idée de tout ça et c'est dure pour quelqu'un …

_ D'hétéro ? De borné ? De coléreux ? D'handicapé sentimental ? Proposa Stiles sous la colère.

_ Un peu de tout ça à la fois mais surtout j'ai déjà presque tout perdu, ma famille, ma meute…

_ Tu vas te répéter combien de temps encore et combien de fois ? Je suis là, bien vivant à attendre que tu daignes faire un geste vers moi, mais sois franc, veux-tu de moi ? Parce que sinon dis le moi et je trouverai quelqu'un …

Stiles ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur quand son dos rencontra le mur d'un couloir peu fréquenté qu'il venait de prendre.

_ Tu es à moi ! Grogna la voix gutturale de Derek qui s'était à moitié transformée sous le coup de la colère.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux billes rouge sang qui le fusillaient du regard. Il mit dans ses yeux tout le défi qu'il pouvait y mettre, il n'allait pas laisser un maudit loup dicter sa vie et faire de lui un toutou bien dressé.

_ Prouve le ! Défia Stiles qui savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Un grognement sourd raisonna contre son torse quand Derek s'approcha de lui en se collant littéralement. D'une main, Derek prit les deux poignets de Stiles et les remonta contre le mur, les emprisonnant pour que l'humain ne lui échappe pas. Stiles pouvait sentir contre sa jambe tout l'envie du loup et quelle envie mes aïeux.

_ Toujours des paroles ! Susurra Stiles à son oreille. Mais quand il s'agit d'actes, il n'y a plus personne, continua l'humain qui sans crier gare léchant l'oreille du loup qui surprit le lâcha et recula.

Stiles dévisagea le loup à l'étroit dans son jean noir. Un jean bien trop moulant selon son avis mais qui donnait une certaine envie à l'humain qui se lécha les lèvres.

_ C'est un endroit pas fréquenté car il va y avoir des travaux bientôt ! Minauda Stiles en reculant sans lâcher le loup des yeux qui le dévorait du regard.

Stiles déboutonna un, puis deux, et trois boutons de sa chemise à carreaux rouge et noir et laissa apparaître un morceau de peau. Puis il défit la ceinture de son pantalon, puis un, et deux boutons du morceau de tissu qui commençait être aussi trop étroit pour lui.

_ Alors ? Stiles léchait ses lèvres pour les humidifier, choses que les mecs adoraient, source sûre by Lydia Martin.

Butant contre une porte, Stiles s'arrêta et la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Les anciennes toilettes vides, propres et inutilisées depuis des semaines lui tendaient les bras. Alors qu'il retourna son attention au loup, Stiles s'aperçut que le loup était déjà devant lui les yeux affamés.

_ Prêt pour l'action ?!

_ Quand tu veux mon loup !

_ Cours petit chaperon, cours ou le loup va te dévorer !

_ Je n'attends que ça ! Déclara Stiles en attrapant la veste du loup et l'attirant dans l'enceinte d'un endroit qui allait devenir très bruyant.

Heureusement que l'endroit était désert. Enfin presque.

_ On ne devrait même pas être là ! Souffla Claudia qui regardait autour d'elle frénétiquement comme si un monstre allait sortir d'un coin sombre avant de les courser.

_ N'aie pas peur Claudia, on a une seconde chance, profitons-en ! Répondit la louve qui l'accompagnait. On va bien s'amuser à leur faire peur à ses boulets de fils ! Ricana Talia Hale.

* * *

Je voudrais remercier en premier abord ma Correctrice IantiIsAlive. Merci de supporter de corriger mes fictions pas souvent joyeuses ni drôle au premier coup d'œil. Je voudrais vous remercier aussi mes lectrices et lecteurs. Merci pour vivre avec moi mes folles aventures littéraires. Je vous dis a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Je peux vous spoilers car ça va être un peu long lol.

Trois fictions en cours d'écriture dont une demandé par ma chère Darness : Looser - Stackson - Une version Grease amélioré et plus tordu, vous me connaissez.  
Ensuite une pour Noel qui se nomme "De L'Amour" Une autre Stackson lol AU.  
Une autre au doux nom de "L'Histoire D'Un Ange C'est !" J'écris enfin sur mon personnage dont vous avez fait la connaissance dans ma fiction l'enfer de l'espoir et I leave because I love you.


End file.
